Facing up
by fashiongirl97
Summary: The return of someone everyone thought was lost sparks four people to take the leap of faith, and realise that life can be too short. An old relationship is restarted, and another one formed. The time has come to face up...Jibbs and a few Tate scenes
1. the time has come to face up

_**Not mine!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

They'd all missed her, each one in their own way. Timothy McGee had missed his friend, because she had not just been his superior officer. Anthony DiNozzo had missed his partner, his best friend and even the woman he loved and had always loved. Abby missed her best friend, the woman she could confine in and trust no matter what. Leroy Jethro Gibbs missed the woman he had loved like a daughter.

It had been a year since the dreadful day when Kate had been shot. A year: since those few days which had turned their worlds upside down. Ever since that day they had each thought about her, each relived memories and each one loved her. Today though, today was the day which would make them all smile.

Director Jenny Shepard had never met the woman whom she knew meant the world to the people she cared about. That was all that mattered. If she meant that much to the people she loved then she must be n amazing person. Reason: Jethro would trust her with his life and anyone who he cared abouts life and that was saying something. Throughout his life he had lost so many people, been betrayed by so many that he no longer trusted people as easily as others did, therefore him trusting Kate after knowing her for only two years proved more than anything to his former partner that she was an amazing woman.

A week ago Jenny had found a document that showed Kate Todd had been placed in a deep whiteness protection scheme after all of her meetings with Ari. They had to leave it at least a year after the accused death before they could return to normal life. It had been a year now and thanks to Jenny puling a few strings she was set to return today. Although no one else knew-it was her little surprise. So know she was stood on the balcony watching her favourite team work. Tony was messing around with Ziva winding up McGee. Jethro was working on his computer, or attempting to at least. Every now and again he would look up and catch her eye. Things had been going well between them recently. He wold bring her dinner in her office once a week and it return she would help him with cases. She just hoped more than anything that this being a surprise would not wreck what they had spent a year re-building.

The doors of the lift opened and out walked a brunette woman. Her hair was much longer than it had been, now it was nearing her waist. Today it was in loose curls, her side fringe was longer and had a slight wave to it. She smiled as she walked into the familiar room. Tony stopped mid throwing something to stare at the woman in front of him. McGee turned away from his computer to stare at her. Ziva looked confuse and Jethro shocked.

"Hello." She said in a soft voice.

"Kate." Tony and McGee said in unison."

"Hey DiNozzo, probie."

McGee got up and walked over, Tony stood up from his desk and and hugged the woman he had wanted back in his life for a year. She looked him in the eye. "I've missed you Tony." She said. She moved aside a stand of her hair and slowly kissed her. She smiled as he did.

"I've missed you too Kate."

A slightly shell shocked McGee stared at the two. Yet he could not help but smile because he was happy his friend had finally found someone he loved not just fancied. "Hey probie." She said smiling.

"Hey Kate." He replied before hugging her.

The three stayed like that laughing for a while before Tony introduced Ziva who had been looking a bit left out. The two women got on like a house on fire and soon enough they were sharing stories of Tony's antics and he was growing redder. When Kate looked over to Gibbs she smiled. "Hey Gibbs."

"Hey Kate." He said Getting up and walking over. Before he had a chance to hug his daughter there was a high pitched squeal which could be heard from the lift and a blur of clack as she ran over.

Soon Kate had been embraced in a bone crushing hug. Despite the pain a huge smile grew on her face as she was reunited with her best friend. "Gibbs e-mailed me and told me you were back and I was like 'wow Gibbs e-mailing me' then finally I got over the shock and then I read it and I thought it couldn't be true then I checked CCTV because I didn't wasn't to make a fool of myself then I saw you so I was like I have to go see her and I came and I was like-"

"Abby, slow down."

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" she shouted. Gibbs stood and watched and could not help but smile.

_**xXx**_

Two hours later Jenny stepped out of MTAC where she had been having a conversation with the SecNav over Kate returning. She looked down on the team and smiled as she saw Kate explaining her past two years.

_ 'I can' tell you how they fooled you, I don't even know. All I do know is that before you went on that roof I was taken away and put in a deep cover W.I. scheme. I have been there for the past year. It was, it was lonely. All I did was wish that I was here with you. I began to follow you on twitter so I could get a bit of an insight into what you were all doing. I then read your books McGee, and I then knew more about you all. Then last week your Director comes to visit. I didn't understand why at first then she tells me she had managed to get me out. I, I suppose I was so over the moon. I did nothing but smile. She updated me properly on what was going on and that brings u back to now. I am here.'_

Jenny walked down the stairs and into the bull pen. To her surprise Gibbs looked up and smiled at her. "I have a bit more news." She paused as they all looked at her. "Kate Todd, you have been granted you special agent status again, and if you would like, I am willing to put you back on Gibbs' team."

"You mean it." She questioned.

"I do."

"Thank you so very much Director."

"you are more than welcome." She smiled.

The team then began to get back into their conversation. Jenny perched on one of the desks until she felt a hand on her arm. Looking up she saw bright blue eyes looking into hers. He gestured towards the 'conference room' and she nodded.

_**xXx**_

"Thank you." He said as he flicked down the emergency stop switch.

"What for?"

"Bringing her back. They're all so happy now. DiNozzo might finally face the fact he loves her and Abby hasn't stopped smiling. I have my daughter back. So thank you."

"You are more than welcome Jethro. She deserved to be brought back."

"you know, I think DiNozzo might have beaten me at something."

"What?"

"Facing up to my emotions." He stepped closer and looked deep in her eyes. "I love you Jenny, always have, always will." He slowly kissed her just as Tony had Kate.

"I love you too Jethro." She smiled.

_**xXx**_

Kate Todd had been missed by all. By coming back she had gotten her man. He had gotten her. She had gotten her best friends, and father, who had gotten her back in their lives. But she had taught two members something else- to face up to their feelings, because rule #12 was no more _never date a co-worker. _ Instead it was: _Don't hurt your co-worker…. _

_**Please review.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**xx**_


	2. an evening with you

_NCIS does not belong to me_

_A/N – heyy peoples….soooo I have done my biology exam and have given myself tonight off. So I have written this, I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and all of you favourite/alerted. Thanks again._

_Please read…_

_And_

_Enjoy….._

_**The protégée's story**_

Work had not exactly been on Tony or Kate's minds that day. They had been more bothered about looking at each other. Not one member of team Gibbs had actually done any work that day. Tony, Kate, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and occasionally Gibbs had all sat in the__bull pen and shared stories. Tony had told them stories from when he and Kate were partners (for Ziva's benefit.) . McGee had shared embarrassing stories of Tony, and Abby of Kate. Ziva of Tony's antics from the last year and Ducky, well 'ducky' stories. Gibbs had sat and watched from the side lines as his family interacted with each other.

Never had the thought even once occurred to him that in the future he would see the look of love in Tony's eyes. Lust- that he had seen many a time but ,love that he had never even hinted at seeing. Today though as he watched his protégée's interact, he saw how much he had miss judged the younger man. Gibbs could see plain and clearly that Tony loved Kate. It had only been a matter of hours since they had been reunited but, well that was true love.

At 17 00, the chance of them catching a case was small and he could see the new couple were eager to go home, just as he was, so he sent them home. Ziva, McGee and Abby went to the small pub on base that they frequently visited, whilst Tony took Kate back to his apartment. It was reasonably small yet modern with a kitchen diner, a living room with large wall mounted flat screen TV and red leather sofa. There were two bed rooms and a bathroom. The walls were mainly white but the whole ensemble was sophisticated and bachelor pad like. They went in and Tony went to get changed into a pair of jeans and hoodie, whilst Kate looked around. When he re joined her he handed her a pair of leggings she had left before she 'died' when she'd crashed on his sofa one night. Also he handed her one of his dress shirts.

"What are these for?" she questioned.

"Thought you'd want to change. Go get changed I'll fix us some snacks and a movies."

"Typical DiNozzo night in!" she smiled before softly kissing him slowly. "I had the wrong impression of you Tony DiNozzo, you're not all playboy at all. You are soft and caring at heart."

He placed a finger on her lips as if to quieten her. "Shh, secret that! Don't want to wreck my image now do we."

"Oh no, never in a million years." She said in a playfully sarcastic tone. He just smiled as she walked away to get changed, swaying her hips as she went. Tony took a deep breath and wondered to himself how on earth he had gotten so lucky to have her in his life.

By the time a now casually dressed Kate Todd re-joined her new lover the small glass coffee table in the lounge was covered in a range of coloured plastic bowl each containing different sweat snacks. A big red bowl of toffee popcorn sat pride of place in the middle. A pink bowl contained Milky Way stars, a blue with revels, a green with minstrels, an orange with buttons and a yellow with white buttons. She smiled as she saw the menu for the movie on the screen: 'The proposal'. She had seen it a hundred times over and realised Tony must've remembered it was her favourite movie.

"I think that shirt suits you better than me." He said referring to the white shirt with a blue pin stripe she was currently wearing. She gave him a twirl whilst laughing.

"It seems you have a good memory Mr DiNozzo." She aid linking her arms around his neck.

"Well I'm not a special agent for nothing."

"And I thought it was because you smiled."

"Well that too." He said.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughs and sweats as the pair sat curled up on the sofa. They fed each other the food tony had put out and laughed at the comical scenes before them. This had never been something tony DiNozzo had ever done. Usually his dates went bar to bed. This though was completely different. HE wasn't putting on his cocky persona, he was being himself. Enjoying the company of the woman he loved so so much.

Kate was so happy. The happiest she had been since her 'death'. She was laughing and smiling properly for the first time in a long time. And it was amazing.

_**The boss' story**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a very happy man. After the kiss or kisses in the lift with Jenny they had both decided to keep it quiet for the time being. If it came out then, went wrong then it would only make things more awkward. Yet that was not going to stop this man being happy. HE had sat at his desk listening to the stories his team were telling and smiling at them. He looked up onto the balcony just as Jenny walked from MTAC to her office. She caught his eye and gave him a seductive smile. As soon as she was gone he near enough leapt up from his seat and went up to her office. He gave Cynthia a rare smile to which she replayed the gesture. He walked into her office and saw he stood at the window. Smiling to himself he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed gently her neck to her jaw. "Hey." He said. Smiling as he felt her warmth against him. It had been too long since he had her in his arms.

"Mmmhm. Hey yourself." She said spinning in his arms and kissing his lips. "So, how long until we can go."

"The director wanting to skive! Well I never." He said sarcastically.

"Are you moaning?"

"Not at all."

"Good because I have finished all my paperwork like a good girl." She said fluttering her eye lashes.

"Half an hour your place." He said leaving her office in a rush. She simply laughed to herself, and began to pack her things away before sending Cynthia home.

Half an hour later Jenny Shepard answered her door smiling at the man before her. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and an old white t-shirt. "Hey." She said smiling. She hadn't seen him look like that in a long long time.

"Hey." He replied as he looked at her attire. She wore a pair of black leggings and a purple vest top. Her hair was left long unlike it often was at work. He smiled; he had always loved her in casual clothing. She then let him in and they went into her study where he placed down a back of Chinese take-out on the desk and began to put it out whilst she began to poor two glasses of bourbon.

They ate the meal in silence. No words had ever been needed between this pair and it was one of those things that made their relationship what it was. "Jethro…" he looked at her and she looked down. "It means so much to me to be able to be giving this another go. After I left, I regretted it. But I…I suppose I figured you were better off without me so I focused on my job. Now though, now I know this is what I want. I promise I will never leave you again, and I am so so sorry for leaving you in Paris." She wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, I forgave you for Paris a long long time ago. I've missed you so much these last few years. I love you Jenny Shepard, and I mean that."

"I love you too Jethro."

And so the pair lay curled up in each other that night, and fell asleep together for the first time in years.

_Thank you so much for reading,_

_Please leave me a review. I'm not sure where I am going with this but I want to make something of it. So leave me a review and suggestions are more than welcome. xxxx_


	3. just being in your arms

_**Not mine :'(**_

_**Okay, I am in a fed up mood, I am in a sad mood and wishing my school would learn the meaning of a weekend. Arrgggg! **_

_**So to make myself feel better I have treated you to this.**_

_**Thankyou all for your reviews(all chaps so far):**_

_**Left My Heart In Paris**_

_**Left My Heart In Paris(chap 2 thanks :D)**_

_**Candy77**_

_**Tess**_

_**Thanks for all your alert adds and favourite adds too. Enjoy…**_

Life has a funny way of throwing things at us. Sometimes they might be good, others they might be bad. Jenny leaving in Paris was a bad thing; her returning was a good one. Kate 'dying' had been a terrible one, yet her returning had been a miraculous one. All in all though, the bad things that get thrown at us often out-number the good ones. But, for the last month, life had decided to give a small group if people a well-deserved session of good things.

A month had passed since Kate Todd had re-joined the family of NCIS. It had been a happy month, full of laughs and smiles. Her and Tony's relationship was blossoming. Everyone could see the happiness radiating off the pair. Everyone could see the change in the former playboy, the smile he constantly wore, the love in his eyes. No one could quite believe it was the same man who had been suspected of murder only months ago. When the cases were over and the team were letting off steam by messing around Gibbs would just observe the two. He couldn't stop the sense of pride the he felt inside of him.

Gibbs and Jenny were the happiest they could be. They were more laid back and smiling. Everyone could see that the boss seemed happier, yet, their relationship was a secret. They lived between one another's houses unlike their protégée's who lied at Tony's. Today the team had just closed a case and were all letting off steam as was their new ritual. Usually Gibbs would go to see Jenny in her office, but today she was still away for the last day of a 3 day conference in Norfolk. So, as DiNozzo and Kate sat in the bull pen messing around with the camera's on their phones and Tony set Kate a twitter account up. Gibbs was in autopsy with Ducky.

"what brings you down here my boy?" questioned the older ME.

"Can't a man visit his old friend without a reason?"

"Jethro?"

"The team are going mad. I'm letting them let off steam. It's been a tough few days."

"And everyone thinks you are the big tough marine who couldn't care? If only they knew." Said a familiar voice from the door. He turned to see his loving red head leaning against the wall. Dressed in a black suit dress, which was fitted to her figure. The neck was low yet not indecent; the length came above her knee. She wore blood red stilettoes and her hair was sharply tied out of her face. She had obviously just come from a meeting. "Hey." She said softly, smiling uncontrollably.

"Hey yourself." Jethro replied in the same soft tone. Both dying to say something else but desperate not to blow their cover.

"For god's sake, kiss the woman Jethro. And before you ask, I worked with you long enough. I knew before you did." The pair didn't need telling twice. They walked to meat each other in the middle of the room. He cupped her face and slowly kissed her. She smiled into it and responded easily. It felt so good to them both to be back in each other's arms.

"I've missed you." Said Jenny when they parted for air.

"I've missed you more. Anyway I didn't think you were gonna be back until late."

"Yeah, well the host of the last conferences wife rung and told him she was kicking him out so he left and we all went home. I was glad too, sick of politicians wandering hands."

"So, erm you mind special agents with wandering hands." He said with a smirk.

"I think I can just about cope." She replied.

Ducky watched his two best friends and in a way children from the side. HE smiled at them both. IT had been too long since he had seen them truly smiling. Now as they stood their kissing multiple times, whispering and laughing like love struck teenagers, he could tell that there was not only one loved up pair in NCIS.

_**xXx**_

Back in the bull pen, the team were all laughing and joking. Tony had helped Kate set up a twitter account and she was now putting up all of her photos of her lover-especially the more embarrassing ones. Tony was now repaying the favour by doing the same to hers. So, as Gibbs and Jenny got out of the lift (separated to disguise the truth), the sound of laughter filled the bull pen. IT brought a smile to the 'parents' faces, and as they neared the teams they gave each other a loving look before parting. Sometimes, keeping a secret is just so hard.

_**xXx**_

That night the team, and Ducky all went to their favourite bar. They sat at a small table booth in the corner. In the middle of the table sat three massive plates, one filled with cheesy chips, on filled with nachos, and a third filled with bbq ribs and chicken. This was their new ritual for whenever they finished a case. IT was something that allowed them to chill out. They all sat there together drinking bears. As usual Ducky was on hand with a camera which he took full advantage of. Kat was sat leaning against Tony who had his arm around her. McGee and Abby were tech talking and Ducky was ordering in a new round. They were all smiling and laughing as they shared Jokes. As usual Jenny and Gibbs had been invited but not turned up. Only Ducky knew the true reason, and when they did go public with their relationship he knew that they would more than likely join their family in the end of case ritual.

_**xXx**_

At Jenny's house her and Jethro were sat in the kitchen cooking pasta. Jenny was making a tomato source whilst Jethro was making matters harder by standing with his arms wrapped around her kissing her neck. She was enjoying this but still-it wasn't the right time.

"Mmmhm, Jethro now is not the time." Except it didn't come out as fiercely as she had hoped.

"But Jen…I've missed you. Three days without seeing you, or touching you."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she said regaining control of her voice. She wacked him on the arm.

"Ow! Jen."

"Go and get the pasta out of the cupboard and then set the table." She felt his arms wrap around her waist again. "Now Jethro!" still he didn't move. Realising tomorrow was Saturday and she had no need to go to work, and also realising he would forget she decided bribery. "I'll stay off work tomorrow." It worked a treat and soon the pasta was o the heat and the table was set.

Their meal was eaten in comfortable silence. Both looked deep into one another's eyes and smiled. It could have been so different and both knew it. If they hadn't faced up to their feelings one month ago then they could still be sat alone living silent lives.

_**I hope you all enjoyed, please ;eave me a review, they cheer me up and make me update faster…**_

_**P.S. oh and please follow me on twitter! **__abs_fashionista _

_**Thanks xx**_


	4. a ball without you

_**Not mine **_

_**Okay, sorry for the delay, it would have been up yesterday but my dad was sorting my laptop out, not that I'm complaining.**_

_**Review thank you's- **_

_**Left my heart in paris**_

_**Sasha**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to left my heart in paris, as she review all my stories and her review for my latest one shot was so so sweat, so this is for you and I hope you enjoy it. **_

Birthdays. For Jenny Sheppard they had simply become another day of another year. After her mother had dies, well, they simply mingled into the other 365 days. Every year her father was on tour on her birthday. He would leave Jenny's present with Monica-their housekeeper and she would cook the little red heads favourite paella for Jenny. But never was her birthday as special as it seemed all those other little girls birthdays were. Once she hit her teens she would sleep at a friend's house. Yet, after her fathers death when she was only 22 she had had not reason to continue to even attempt making an effort. So she didn't. There had only been to the present day one birthday since her 22nd she had celebrated, and that was when they were in Paris. She had been all set to forget about it, in fact she hadn't even mentioned it to Jethro in a hope he wouldn't realise. But he had. He'd bought her a ring with a sapphire and an emerald in it. He said it was so that they were forever together. That ring she had never taken off. He'd also taken her out for a meal and then they'd walked to the Eiffel tower. Although she had never told him it had been the first and only time she had realised that birthdays could be magical. Since then though, well she had just ignored them once more.

Unfortunately this year though, she was being dragged to her own birthday ball by the SecNav. The fact that she would rather stay at home; wrapped up in the arms of someone she loved, had completely escaped his mind. So she stood in front of the window of her office on the phone to her boss, desperately attempting not to say something that would leave her in a seep hole.

"Sir, as much as I am honoured that you would be willing to hold this party, the evening of my birthday I…erm…on the evening of my birthday I have plans sir." She stated desperately attempting to come up with an excuse.

"Well that would be why I am organising it tonight which then all ows you to have tomorrow free."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I have sent out all of the usual invites to senators and congressmen…." He continued to list half a dozen people he'd invited. Jenny turned around to see her lover walk through her door. She silently smiled at him as he sat down on her sofa and she returned to attempting to get out of this shin dig.

"Very well sir, but it is too late to organise security detail and without them I am unable to go any where., Plus I have already allowed my detail the night off as they haven't seen their families in a long time."

"Ever caring Jennifer. But do not worry I have given the job to agents DiNozzo and Todd. "

Jenny was quickly running out of ideas and excuses. Running her hand through her hair she sighed. "Fine sir, you have convinced me."

"Good to know Jennifer. Now I hear you have tomorrow off seeming as it is you're your birthday."

"_I do_" Jenny said attempting to hide her surprise.

"Well I am pleased. You haven't taken any time off since you became director. I also was surprised to hear agent Gibbs is your detail."

It all suddenly clicked that he must have arranged the whole thing. She smiled at the gesture before replying. "He is sir."

"How on earth did you manage that, it is usally a massive challenge to just get him to do security for an evening never mind a whole day."

"He volunteered strangely enough sir. As you know we were once partners and are still good friends. I suppose he just decided I'd rather spend the day with a friend rather than a stranger. "

"Well maybe he isn't all that much as an alien as he seems."

"Maybe not sir." She was at that moment quite pleased this was only a phone conversation as the blush that was creeping across her cheeks would most likely give away their secret.

"Well I'll see you tonight Jennifer."

"Yes Sir." She was then all annoyed again that she had given in so easily to his pressure and slammed down the phone.

Turning around she walked over to the sofa where Jethro was sat. She sat down next to him and curled up, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for ten minutes, just absorbing the feeling of being in each others arms. The week since she had gotten back had been manic with them barely seeing each other at all. IT either happened that she stayed late in MTAC or he had a case. "You alright?" he asked her breaking the silence and planting a soft kiss in her hair.

"Yea, SecNav has arranged a ball for my birthday tonight. Which means I once more won't be home il late." He voice was filled with sadness as she spoke. "Tony and Kate are my detail."

"Good."

"I also found out that someone had messed with my schedule and given me tomorrow off. Now as I know Cynthia would not even do that if a gun was pointed to her head I am assuming it was you. "

"Yep, figured you needed some time off, and I need to see you for more than just a spare fifteen minutes in your office."

"Thank you." She said kissing him gently on the lips. She then rested her head on his shoulder once more and the pair stayed like that for another hour, not really caring about what people said. If they knew what was best for them then they'd keep their mouths shut.

"Director, it's only three hours until you ball." Jenny sighed and looked up at Jethro. Both of them rose, gave the other a quick kiss before he left her office. Jenny then grabbed her coat and bag and walked out, telling Cynthia to go home on her way.

_**xXx**_

An hour later Jenny was stood in her wardrobe in simply her underwear straightening her hair. Usually for these events she would tie her hair up, but tonight she wanted it down. So she was straightening the mass of curls. Another half hour later and she was done. Her hair was dead straight with her side fringe laying perfectly for once. Next came the dress. It was one she had bought a month ago, not knowing when she'd wear it but knowing she loved it.

After two hours of getting ready, Jethro came back to her house to see the woman he loved looking amazing. The dress was the same green as her eyes. It was corseted at the top and covered in tiny crystals than glittered in the light. The bottom was silk that flowed beautifully. She was matching heals which were hidden by the skirt. Her straightened hair framed her face and her makeup was natural yet with Smokey eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her. Silently he took the necklace she was trying to fasten off her and did it. As he did so he noticed the ring on her finger. "You're wearing the ring I got you in Paris."

"I always wear it Jethro."

_**xXx**_

Meanwhile at Tony's apartment he was racing around. On the other hand Kate was ready. She wore a simple skirt suit. The pencil skirt was black and fitted her perfectly. The blazer was shorter with a ruffle at the back. Underneath she was a crisp white shirt. Kate was currently sat at the table in the lounge going over the plans for the hotel where the ball was to be held. "Tony, are you ready yet?" she shouted getting annoyed with her boyfriend.

"Where is my black tie?"

"Here Tony!" he came running in, shirt half unbuttoned and hair a mess. Standing up she walked over. She fastened his shirt, tied his tie and sorted his hair out. "There you look half decent. Now look at the blue prints for the hotel, if anything happens to the director then Gibbs will kill us both."

"I've been to it a million times Kate!" he wined.

"Yes and I flew on air force one billions of times but every time I re read the plans."

"Fine!" he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good boy." She patronised kissing his head.

_**xXx**_

Tony snd Kate picked Jenny up on time and arrived on time. The ball went without a hitch. Jenny was flirted with, eyed up and had wandering hands all over her, but she was a pro. and Tony and Kate watched as she skilfully diverted each and every one. The SecNav made a speech and Jenny took many a hand of dance.

Yet, by the end of the dance, the three NCIS colleagues were ready to go home. So that's what they did. The three went home. And Jenny was still to be re convinced that birthdays could still be magical.

_**Rubbish ending sorry :S**_

_**Next chap will be Jenny's birthday.**_

_**Please leave me a review xx**_


	5. time to get ready

_**Not mine, just my mind!**_

_**a/n- I'll leave this at this. I'm sat at my granny's writing this so I hope it is ok. I'll try update soon!**_

_**Please enjoy xx**_

It was nearing 10 00 the next morning when Jenny Sheppard woke up in the arms of her lover. The days when she got to actually have a lie in like today were few and far between, so this was a luxury. A smile crept on her face as she felt the slow movements of his chest as he breathed. Usually he was the one to wake first, but when it was her she liked to just relax into his arms and smiled as his body heat sunk into her body. She closed her eyes again and was once more about to drift off to sleep when she felt a small light kiss being planted on her forehead. "Morning birthday girl." He said sleep filling his voice. She smiled and rolled over so she could look him in the eye. "Morning, I have not been called that in years." She said laughing. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. Her red curls were messy and her face was free of make-up. She looked natural, and never more beautiful. HE softly kissed her, putting all his love into that single gesture. Then he pulled away. As he did she gave him an inquisitive look. He rummaged in the cabinet beside the bed before passing her a small black box with a green ribbon around it. Surprise filled Jenny. "Jethro you didn't have."

"It's your birthday Jenny, I'm not going to let that pass." He said kissing her head. "Now open it." She sat up in the bed, so she was in front of him. HE too sat up and wrapped his arms around her middle. As the red head slowly unwrapped the paper he kissed her neck.

Inside the perfectly wrapped box was a black velvet cushion. Inside was a small, silver, oval locket. The front was engraved with small flowers and swirls. She was shocked at it's beauty. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Open it." He whispered in her ear. His voice sent chills down her spine. She opened the locket to see a small picture of her and Jethro a life time ago. They were sat kissing in front of a fountain with pigeons all around. She remembered the photo and how much of a beautiful moment it had been. The picture was one of her favourites, and Ducky had taken it without their knowledge. "Put it on for me." She whispered softly. He smiled and took the delicate chain from her slender finger and put it on for her. It hung perfectly. Smiling she turned around to face him. "Beautiful." He commented.

"Thank you." Jenny whispered before kissing her lover. "I love you Jethro. " she said smiling.

"I love you too Jenny."

They stayed cuddled up together in bed for another hour or two. Jenny admiring the beauty of her necklace, and Gibbs of the woman in front of him. At 12 o'clock both of their stomachs were rumbling so Gibbs grabbed a pair of discarded jeans and Jenny one of his dress shirts and the pair headed downstairs. Today was Naomi's day off so there was no coffee already on. So, Jethro gave himself the job of putting the coffee on and Jenny put some toast in the toaster and got out the chocolate spread for herself. Soon the pair had eaten their toast and were sat in the study on the sofa. A thought suddenly entered Jethro's head. Although he was hesitant to ask it he knew it would but him all day.

Sensing the change in his mood Jenny knew that something was bothering the man she was currently sat with. "Spit it out Jethro, before it chokes you."

"Jen, did…have…where are all your cards."

"Haven't got any."

"What do you mean?"

"My father is dead, and my mother died when I was young. The rest of my family are long gone. My brother and I lost touch years ago after an argument."

"What about friends?"

"I…I lost all my friends because of my job. Being relocated all over the world, and then becoming Director doesn't exactly leave much time for friends. They all erm…we lost touch."

"I'm sorry…I didn't realise." Jethro was shocked. He'd always assumed that Jenny had loads of friends and a massive family. The fact she was near enough alone shocked him. "Have you ever thought about getting back in touch with your brother?"

"I…I don't know. We, we haven't spoken in nearly 2 decades. It's too late to go back."

_xXx_

Kate and Tony unfortunately hadn't had the chance to have a lie in. At 08 30 Abby had rung the [air . The shrill of the phone had woken them both up and demanded they all meat at the bar they were holding Jenny's party at tonight. So, now, at 14 00, after four hours of decorating Tony and Kate were Shattered. Abby's friend had a bar which is why they were getting away with covering the bar in green and black bows. Now though Tony and Kate were sat down in one of the booths attempting to hide from Abby who was wanting them to helping the Kitchen. McGee had been given the job of using movie maker to put a load of pictures of Jenny's life together which Abby had collected off Ziva from their time together, bribed off Gibbs and found all over the internet. He had also gotten a collection of her favourite music which Abby had somehow found out. IT was a collection of Coldplay, snow patrol and Lady Antebellum.

Ziva had been placed into the kitchen where she was using her culinary skills. So far she had been in there two hours and had made all the things anyone could ever dream of having.

Abby was going hyper. It was now 16 00 and the party was to begin at 18 00, so, after inspecting each and every decoration, she had decided she would allow them all to go home.

_xXx_

Jenny Stood in front of the mirror of her walk in wardrobe. Abby had told her to dress as though she were off for a night on the town. It had been a long time since she'd had one of them so she had gone out shopping. Now she was stood wearing a short black dress which was decorated with black sequins. Her signature black stilettos were on and she had her long red hair curly and long. Her make-up was Smokey eyes and glossed lips. She looked amazing thought Jethro as he stood at the doorway. Around her neck was the locket and on her finger was the ring from years ago.

"You look amazing." Stated Gibbs from the door.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said smiling at his attire. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a white open neck shirt. Although they were both looking forward to the night the fact that they would have to hide their relationship was bugging them.

_**Please leave me a review!**_

_**Thanks go to…**_

_**Rhiz Oneill**_

_**Left My Heart In Paris**_


	6. the only gift I've ever wanted is you

_**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS**_

_**Any French mistakes are curtsey of Google translate, so blame them, not me.**_

_**I am going to say this now because if it is bothering you with any of my work I apologise:**_

_I cannot spell, nor am I any good at grammar. The only reason that this is even legible is because of spell check on word. So if any of the mistakes are still there I apologise. I work to improve it but I cannot always. I write because I enjoy it, if I am any good or not I don't know. So thank you to those of you who read and enjoy my work and even leave a review, but to those of you who don't: I can't do anything to help. I apologise._

_Thanks to all of you who have made me feel better again for the 1 millionth time. _

_**Enjoy….**_

The drive to the bar was silent in the Gibbs car. Yet, it wasn't uncomfortable; it was just how they'd always been. Jenny didn't know where they were going as it had all been kept a secret which was why Gibbs was driving. At least this meant they could go home together that night without worrying about being seen. So their journey was quiet, then again they'd never needed words. The radio was softly playing in the back ground and Jenny was smiling as she gazed out of the window at the dark night and bright lights. Even as a child she had been one of those few people who loved driving at night. She loved the reflection of the lights, the contrast, the feeling of being surrounded by a thousand souls. That feeling, that love had never gone away.

Gibbs smirked to himself as he saw the woman he loved so much gazing out of the window. He took one hand off the steering wheel and held her hand, squeezing it slightly. She turned around and looked at him. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he questioned.

"Once or twice, but you could always tell me again." She said with a smile.

"You Jenny Shepard are the most beautiful woman in the world." He said smiling.

"And you Leroy Jethro Gibbs are not too bad yourself either." She replied with a smirk.

The pair arrived at the small bar on the outskirts of DC at 18 30. Although Abby had arranged the party for 18 00 she had asked for the birthday girl to arrive later to make sure everything was in place. Abby who had been waiting somewhat impatiently at the window. When she saw the town car pull up she let out a high pitched squeal and everyone got into place.

Out in the car Jenny looked at Gibbs, and him at her. She smiled. "you ready for this?" he asked her stroking her face gently.

"Yeah." She replied before kissing his hand. Slowly he moved in and softly kissed her, putting into it all the passion he could muster up. "what was that for."

"Well I wanted to give you one last one seeming as I can't touch you all night."

"Well then, thank you. Come one, before they skin us alive or we decide to go home for the night." Smiling he got out the car and walked around to the other side and opened her door for her. She smiled and thanked him.

They walked towards the door which he opened and as soon as he did there was a massive sheer of: "Happy Birthday!"

Jenny nearly jumped out of her skin. There was a mixture of laughter and happy tears as she looked around and saw all the green and black decorations, the banner and all of her friends. It had been a long time since anyone had made a fuss about her birthday, and if she was honest: she was surprised they had. She wasn't the nicest person at work; then again she couldn't be with her job. Yet as she looked around as saw all of her friends and the man she loved gathered together just for her she couldn't ask for anything more.

Abby ran towards her and gave her a massive hug. She then leg go after she realised Jenny couldn't breath to allow all of her other friends could give the older woman a hug. Soon, Abby had sat Jenny down in the largest booth in the bar. Jenny was in-between Abby, who was bossing everyone around, and Gibbs, who's hand kept wandering up her bare leg. Not five minutes after they had sat down drinks came. Abby must have put their orders in beforehand as on the tray there was a bottle of bourbon for Jenny and Gibbs, a bottle of scotch for ducky, a bottle of wine for Kate and Abby and a round of bears for Tony, Tim and Ziva.

"Right, time for presents!" squealed Abby.

"oh, no you really didn't have to-" protested Jenny.

"No we did! You are our friend and it is your birthday!"

"I wouldn't argue my dear." Said Ducky. As if that was the cue, Abby then handed Jenny a beautifully wrapped black package with a green bow. Jenny carefully opened the package to find inside a black teddy bear. Its fur was black with silver stands to make it sparkle; there was a green bow around its neck. Abby turned the bear in Jenny's hands so she could see the back. In swirly green writing was the phrase "_Sometimes things can be simple and you can control the outcome. You don't have to always accept it, just face the truth and make what you want happen – and come to my lab" _Jenny nearly filled up at it. She placed the Teddy in it's box and hugged Abby.

"Thank you Abs." she said softly.

"You're welcome, you control your own life. And come and see me, I get lonely." Laughed the younger woman. Ziva who was sat next to Abby then handed Jenny a cardboard box with a dark blue bow wrapped around it. Jenny opened the box and smiled at what she saw inside. There was a thin silver bracelet just like the one her father had given her years ago. Yet she had lost it when it was crushed in an explosion back in Cairo. So, sat in the tissue paper was an exact replica wrapped in blue tissue paper. A silver band with the words: _amour, l'espoir, la confiance et croire_ inscribed.

"Thank you Ziva." Whispered Jenny filling up.

"What does it say?" Questioned Jethro, French never had been his strong point.

"It says _amour, l'espoir, la confiance et croire." _She replied.

"In English?"

Laughing Jenny replied: "Love, hope, trust, and believe."

"That's so beautiful!" commented Abby.

"It is." Whispered Jenny.

Soon the rest of the group had also given Jenny her presents. Tony, Kate, and McGee had clubbed together to buy Jenny an IPod and docking station. With the help of Gibbs' knowledge of Jenny and Abby's of ITunes they had filled it with her favourite songs. They had told her it was for 'when she was working late at the office'. Soon the party was in full swing, Lady Antebellum 'Friday night' was blaring from the speakers and everyone was smiling, laughing and dancing. After dancing away for most of the night Jenny had gone to stand at the bar. Ducky then came up to sit next to her. He hadn't given her her present with the rest yet now she was alone he could do. He sat down beside her and smiled back. "Can I get you a drink duck?" she questioned.

"I'll have a scotch please my dear." Jenny then ordered for them both and once the bar tender had gone, Ducky slid a red package across the bar. "Happy birthday my dear."

Jenny opened the red package and gasped. She could now see why Ducky hadn't given her it when the team were around. Jenny smiled. Inside was a photo of her and Jethro at night in front of the Eiffel tower. It was framed in a sterling silver frame with hearts engraved. At the top were the words 'forever amore' engraved. She leant over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Ducky." She said with a smile.

Than night was the night Jenny realised that birthday really could be special. She was surrounded by her friends and those she considered family. She smiled and laughed and loved her life. That was the night she was reminded she had friends who loved and cared for her, that was the night both her and Jethro realised what they wanted was to be together, forever, in public. And they knew, in the future, hopefully the near future they would.

_**Thank you for reading, thanks go to…**_

_**Left My Heart In Paris **_

_**A penny for your thought? Please review….**_


	7. family matters

_Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS._

_I hope this is okay. Ididn't expect to update tonight but I had this idea last night and I like it. I hope it all fits in okay. I've fast forwarded it a bit so I could bring in new story lines. I hope you enjoy. _

_Thank for your reviews…_

_Just the amazing Left my heart in Paris _

_Enjoy xx_

_**6 months after Jenny's birthday…**_

The last six months had felt like a dream, like she was living a completely different life. She'd smiled, and laughed, and loved and…been happy more than she had in such a long time. Jethro had finally told her about Shannon and Kelly and been able to begin a new relationship, one which he didn't have to pretend in. Yes, they still fought yet they made up for it later. Thing were different this time around, things were happier, realer and ever more beautiful. Gibbs had moved in full time with Jenny and their relationship was going from strength to strength. Life was great, they were in love and they were happy. Their relationship was still a secret but they both knew it wouldn't be for long.

For Tony and Kate things couldn't be better. He'd proposed on her birthday after seeking permission from Gibbs the week before. The wedding plans were beginning but neither were going to rush it, they were simply going to enjoy the feeling of being engaged. They were looking for a new fault in their spare time too, after deciding that they wanted a bigger place to stay.

The lives of those in NCIS for now was the best they had been in a long time. Life was happy and fun and brilliant. Today was just an ordinary day for those at NCIS, yet little did they know it would all soon be blown out of the window.

Jenny Sheppard and her brother hadn't spoken in nearly 2 decades; they'd had an argument over her father's death. He'd believed he had taken the bribe and committed suicide yet Jenny didn't. That had been it. She looked him up every now and again though. She knew he had married a few years after they'd lost touch, they'd had a daughter called Maria, yet her mother had been killed in 9/11. Although Jenny hadn't spoken to her brother in years, she knew he'd told Maria about her. After Abby had set her a facebook profile up Maria had added her. Since then, for the last 5 years they had spoken a lot. Jenny had began to love her niece and although she knew that her brother, James, didn't know, it meant a lot.

Jenny was now sat at her desk twiddling her thumbs. She was bored, and stressed. Jethro was on a case which he had been on for 4 days, meaning she hadn't seen him. Jenny was sick of the paperwork and bored beyond belief. Soon she heard the feeble protests of Cynthia outside, she expected Jethro to come barging in but instead it was a read headed 17 year old. "This is it! I can't take it anymore! He expects me to be some goody two shoes, straight A student all the time! I'm not! Aunt Jenny, he is doing my head in!"

Jenny sat there gawking at the teenager as she sat down on the sofa and dumped her bag.. "Director, I'm sorry…" began her assistant.

"It's fine Cynthia." Replied Jenny.

"Hang on, Director. You mean you are like the big boss 'n' stuff. You never told me."

"Maria…"

"Yes…" copied the teenager.

"Not that I'm not really happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"Well how long have you got?"

"AS long as you need if it means I don't have to do paperwork." Sated Jenny as she sat down next to the younger red-head.

"Dad's gone mad at me cos he found out I have a boyfriend. Then he found out I got a B not an A in my last exam and thinks that is why. The fact that it was a higher level exam in Forensic science doesn't seem to matter. It was hard, end of!"

"So why are you here darling."

"Dad had a go at me, claimed I couldn't see him. Then walks in a with a new woman, she's awful Aunt Jenny, proper terrible. Not to mention her dress sense, talk about short skirts…ewww! Anyway, she starts playing the caring cow card, and acting like my mother. I told dad what was going on, how she was wrong for him. He had a go at me."

"So why walk out?"

"We've argued so much recently, I just can't cope any more. Aunt Jenny, please can I stay with you."

"For as long as you want darling, but tell your dad."

"Thank you." Jenny hugged the younger girl. She hoped that she could help her work things out. She didn't want the girl to have to have a hard teen like she had.

"One thing first-" Jenny was cut off by the barging of the door opening.

"The alphabet soup want me case again Jen!" Cynthia stood at the door.

"I'm sorry Director."

"IT's fine Cynthia. I may as well get rotating doors on this office. Right Cynthia hold my calls." She could see out of the corner of her eye Jethro begging to rant again. "Jethro, don't even think about it. Maria stay there." Jenny got up and walked over to the window.

"Aunt Jen, who is that?" Questioned Maria.

"Maria, this is Jethro my erm…boy friend I suppose. Jethro this is my neice, Maria."

"As in your brothers daughter?" he questioned.

"Yeah, we've been talking for a few years. IT's alright if she stays with us for a while isn't it?" She looked in his eyes, worried in case she wrecked what they had worked on.

"IT's fine Jen." He said before kissing her head. "It's nice to meet you Maria."

"And you sir."

"IT's Gibbs. Now sorry to be rude but the alphabet soup Jen?" questioned Gibbs.

"I'll ring Fornell." Sated Jenny as she sat down at her desk.

The sound of Jenny debating with the FBI could be heard in the room. Meanwhile Gibbs sat down with Maria and they got talking. Soon the case was given joint jurisdiction, and Jenny took the afternoon off.

From the moment Maria stepped into the office Jenny knew her life was changed. Things were going to change, Jenny knew that. As she saw as Gibbs sat talking to Maria and couldn't help but smile. Her life was changing. Whether Maria stayed for a long time or a short one Jenny knew there was no going back. She had been given in a way a second chance to be a mother. This was the chance, but she didn't know how she would do. Not when there would be a teenage girl under her roof. But with Jethro by her side, she would try and even, maybe there would be a chance to reform old bonds.

The time had come to face up to her families past; the time had come to forget the past.

_Penny for your thoughts please…_

_xx_


	8. The start of something more

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

_**I am sorry for the delay, I hope it's worth the wait, been a bi stumped as to where to go with this but I hope it goes okay :D**_

_**I realised I've been neglecting Tate a little so I've added a sweat bit in!**_

_**Review thanks only go to two people this time, and so it's dedicated to them both as they always read my stuff and review: **__Left My Heart In Paris __**and **__Rhiz Oneill _

_**Hope it's worth the wait…**_

Jenny took the rest of that day off. Cynthia was shocked, her boss had never taken time off, yet she knew better than to comment. Jenny had cleared up the problem with 'the alphabet soup' for Jethro, and managed to get Tobias to let NCIS have full durestiction. She'd also taken off the next day, although she did have to go in a 11 00 for a meeting with the SecNav. She'd had Jethro take Maria's bags to the car and then she'd gone with the younger girl.

After taking Maria back to her house Jenny had helped her unpack a few of her things before going downstairs to make them both a drink. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen she leant against one of the cupboards and sighed. She was scared. She had never been a mother before, Jethro had always been the one who was good with kids and Maria wasn't even a kid, she was a teen who'd gone through a hell of a lot. If she was honest she was petrified. Not to mention she was the girls Aunt, and the fact she knew James would blow up if he knew she was here didn't give her much help. "You alright Aunt Jen?" questioned Maria as she entered the kitchen. Jenny quickly composed herself and smiled at the younger girl. "I'm fine Maria. What would you like to drink?" she questioned.

"erm, can I have a cup of milky coffee please."

"Cause you can." Jenny then made a pot of coffee for the two, before adding milk to Maria's and leaving hers black. The two sat down at the breakfast bar in Jenny's kitchen. "You're at sixth for now aren't you Maria."

"Yeah I am."

"What are you studying?"

"Erm, triple science, maths and English which are compulsory, and I've also chosen to do forensic science, law and psychology."

"Wow, you must get your brains form you mother, they certainly don't come from James, he was never the nicest of the bunch."

"Did you ever meet my mum aunt Jen."

Jenny was taken aback by the question. She'd never talked to anyone about her life before NCIS, and if she was honest she struggled to. "Once, your dad had brought her home to meet your grandfather a few days before he…he died. She was a lovely woman as far as I could tell."

"What happened between you and my dad? He never talks about you or anything, it's like you don't exist."

"Do you know about your granddads death?"

"A little. He committed suicide didn't he?"

Jenny cringed internally at the words. "Before he died he was accused of taking a bribe from an arms dealer name La Greouille, his career was near enough flushed down the toilet and all his credentials nearly lost. I found his body a few days after your mum visited. The coroner ruled it suicide."

"I don't get what that had to do with you and dad."

"After the funeral we had an argument. I never believed he would have taken the bribe or his own life, he wasn't like that, I still don't believe it."

"you believe the arms dealer killed him."

"Yeah, well your dad told me to let go of the past and leave things I didn't understand alone. HE told me I was a silly little girl and that I should go and marry some pompous rich guy. I told him he was obnoxious and he never cared about dad. We had a blazing row and both said things we didn't mean. I guess looking back we were grieving."

"You've never talked since."

"No, I tried ringing six months later and as soon as he heard my voice he hung up. It's been around 20 years now."

"I'm so sorry. I just thought you both had your own lives." They then sat in silence. Jenny's hand was wrapped around the younger red heads. Maria was shocked at the gesture. She hadn't had someone talk to her about family; tell her stories about things since her mother had died.

"Anyway." Jenny said attempting to lighten the mood. "what do you want to do when you leave school?"

"I want to be a forensic scientist."

"Well then I'll have to get you down in the lab at some point with our forensic scientist Abby."

The rest of that day went by quietly for the two. They sat and talked about anything and everything. Jenny found out that Maria had simply told her dad she was staying with a friend for a while. They then sat and looked at pictures and smile. That afternoon Jenny Sheppard smiled and laughed and for the first time ever was actually an aunt to the girl. IT made her warm and feels good to think she was becoming a part in the teenagers' life.

_**NCIS headquarters…**_

After Jenny had cleared up the mess with the FBI, the teem had soon dealt with their case and cleared it all up. It was now 17 00 and they were all waiting for DiNozzo to finish his paperwork so they could go home. McGee was down in Abby's lab developing a new computer programme. Kate was stood behind Tony telling him what to write.

"Kate…"

"What now Dinozzo."

"I love you…"

"I won't love you if you don't finish this report. Now write."

_2 minutes later_

"Kate…"

"What now DiNozzo."

"If I finish this will you cook tonight?"

"Yes, but I won't if you don't write."

Kate leaned back against the partitioning wall and sighed. She was bored. Her fiancée was annoying the hell out of her They had barely left the office recently, and she just wanted to go home and have a hot bath. She saw a hand go in front of her and slap Tony's head. She couldn't help but smile. "Ow! Boss what was that for?"

"That was for making Kate help you and wait here when she is obviously dying to get home. If you want to see your wedding I would hurry the hell uip."

"Yes boss."

After 2 hours Tony had finally finished his report. Kate walked to her desk grabbed her coat and walked off. "Kate! Wait up." He just managed to get into the lift before the doors closed.

"Hey! What's up?" he questioned looking in her eyes. She broke the contact and looked away.

"I'm just tired Tony." He tilted her chin up to him before turning the emergency stop switch.

"Kate, we've been together for nearly eight months, and I've been your partner for over two year. I can reed you. Now what's wrong."

She looked up at him through her big brown eyes. "Have you ever thought about having children Tony?"

"Yeah, I'd love them some day. Why?"

"It doesn't' matter." She replied flicking the switch, only for him to flick it back.

"Kate, what had brought this on?" he questioned.

I'm pregnant." She said, he could tell she was nervous, he could see it in her eyes."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She looked down. Once more he tilted her head up to him and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Caitlin Todd, and our child." She smiled and kissed him once more. "How many weeks?"

"Six." They both smiled. Kate Todd was so relieved that he hadn't hated her. In that moment, she was the happiest woman. She was engaged to a man she loved and was having his child, he life was perfect.

_**20 00 at Jenny's**_

Gibbs had gone home as soon as he had dismissed his team. He'd gone home to find Jenny and Maria knee deep in old photo's. Not long after thay had ordered a pizza. Now, Maria had gone upstair into the room she was sleeping in to Skype one of her friends whilst Jenny and Gibbs were sat in the living room.

Jenny and Gibbs were curled up together, her head rested against his chest as they listened to the music that played in the background. "Jen.."

"Yeah...?" she replied looking up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a niece?"

"I…I dunno. My family is a mess. Literally. I just never thought about it. IT wasn't like I was hiding it from you, I promise."

"I didn't think you were Jenny."

She leant up and kissed him passionately on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, knowing I that moment she truly hadn't meant to keep it a secret. Jenny and Gibbs fell asleep that night tanged together, just as tony and Kate did. Both of them, in their own ways were beginning a family that night. The protégée's were starting a new one, and the bosses rebuilding an old one. Their lives in that night felt complete, things were happy for once…

_**Please excuse the spelling and grammar I know it's bad.**_

_**Okay, would love more reviews as I'm busy for the next few weeks and they remind me to update, more reviews = quicker updates**_

_**Please give me a little review, they make me smile,**_

_**Fashiongirl97**_


	9. Little secrets

_**Disc laimer: Don' own NCIS**_

_**Okay, so so sorry for the wait, I hope it's ok. This is a long chapter!**_

_**I quite like the idea, sorry if it is a bit boring though. I will try and add more Tate in soon. I'm just used to writing JIBBS so TATE is harder.**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Left my heart in Paris**_

_**Rhiz Oneill**_

_**TATE forever 101**_

_**Thanks for you're reviews, they mean a lot!**_

Jenny sat on her bed laughing as he niece rummaged through her wardrobe. She couldn't help but laugh at the gasps that she heard when he niece saw all of the designer clothes. Then the swearing when she found Jenny's shoes. Jenny was sat smiling on her bed. It was 08 00 and usually she'd be in work but for once she wasn't thanks to her day off. Jethro had left earlier without a sound as to let her sleep.

"Aunt Jen, do you own anything that isn't designer?" Jenny just laughed. "Actually, scrap that, do you own anything that isn't a suit or ball gown or once belonged to Gibbs." The younger red head then emerge with a hand on her hips. Her pj's were those most teenagers wore and Jenny had when she was younger. "What do you wear when you go shopping?"

"Erm, don't really get the chance now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, what do you want to do today then?"

"Go shopping!" she stated in a matter-of-factly voice. "Now, do you have any cloths that don't make you look like you are off to work?"

"Back of the closet, there is a cupboard. I haven't worn them since Paris though and I'm not wearing them today!" As soon as Jenny had spoken the 17 year old ran into the wardrobe.

"Oh my god! Aunt Jen!"

"I told you I haven't worn them in nearly a decade!"

"No, aunt Jen they're awesome. Wear this today!" She said holding up a pair of grey skinny jean, a black printed tight t-shirt a carci jacket.

"No! Maria I can't wear that!"

"Yes you can and will!"

"Maria, I'm way too old."

"Ha! Don't even try it, you wear this or I tell about your relationship!"

"Maria!" the teenager simply raised her eyebrow. "I could have you arrested for blackmail of a federal director!"

"Yeah, and I'd tell SecNav, somehow."

"Fine!" stated jenny taking the cloths and going into her bath room. "Go get ready!" she shouted. With a triumphant smirk on her face.

**xXx**

Jenny ran down the stair to find Maria sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee. Turning around the teenager smirked. "I thought I was meant to take eternity and a day getting ready!"

"Well, when the media is at your every corner I have to look my best."

"Excuses."

Jenny had to admit that she liked the cloths her niece had picked out for her. She felt younger and couldn't wait to see Jethro's face. Her niece stood up and picked up her bag. Jenny couldn't help but see how Maria's cloths and see how much like Abby's they were, maybe slightly toned down. The red head had skin tight black jeans on, a red t-shit with 'Brain Matter' scrawled across the front, she had black ballet pumps on, loads of bangles and her hair was long and lose.

"You look nice!" commented Jenny.

"Don't lie, I don't care if you don't like it. Dad's desperate for me to wear pink again, caused another argument."

"Hey, it's good to have your own style. Wait until you see Abby later."

"Thanks aunt Jen."

As the pair walked out to the front of the house half an hour later Jenny couldn't help but think what Jethro would say later when she went into work or for that matter of fact what the secnav would say. They car journey into the city centre was quiet between the two. Yet as soon as they had left the car Maria was ready to go. Jenny allowed the teenager to drag her around some of the high street shops she loved. Yet after a coffee Jenny decided she would take Maria to her favourite boutiques. The teen was gobsmacked as her Aunt led her into a Chanel store. The teen was even more shocked though when the attendant knew her name personally.

"Director! How lovely it is to see you!" said a woman with a strong French accent.

"Simmone! It is good to see you too."

"Ah and you have brought a friend no?"

"Simmone this is my niece Maria, Maria this is Simmone a good friend of mine." The two shared greetings before they got down to business. Jenny had asked Maria if she could nip in to collect a gown she had bought as she would need it in a few weeks for the summer ball and didn't know when she'd next get the chance to pick it up. So, Maria sat down and Jenny went to the back of the shop to try the gown on.

"Aunt Jen can I ask you a question?" she shouted through.

"Course, go on."

"Why do you need a new gown, you have a closet full which all look barely worn?"

"When you are in the eye of the media, you can't be seen wearing the same dress twice or more."

"Doesn't it cost you a bomb though?"

"Not when the SecNav pays." She replied smirking.

Two minutes later Jenny stepped out to see herself in the mirror. She wore a long dark purple dress that came in at her tiny waist and showed off her hips, it was only on shoulder and had a slight skirt, larger than she usually chose. Maria looked at her Aunt and smiled. "It's gorgeous!" she commented.

"Should be at the price of it." Both women laughed. "Thankyou Simmone, it fits perfect as usual. I'll have Stanley come and pick it up."

"You are very welcome mes amines."

With that Jenny went to get changed before they both left the shop. As the pair walked down the height street in the early morning both were smiling. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. Soon though, Jenny was being dragged in and out of shops, each time more bags appearing in her hands.

At half 10 Jenny and Maria got into the town car and headed back to the head quarters so Jenny could talk with the SecNav.

"I told you I was going to re-vamp your wardrobe!" said Maria with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah, I'll need a whole new one now the amount bought!"

"O well, it's worth it!" she said with a smile.

"So, when we get in I'll leave you in my office, you can go on my laptop or watch t.v. then I'll introduce you to Jethro's team and Abs and Duck too if you want."

"Sure, sounds cool!"

The pair arrived at the head quarters. Jenny didn't need to flash her badge as she entered everyone just moved out of her way. Maria got a visitors badge from receptions and they headed straight for her office. The two red heads quickly walked along the balcony, Jenny looked down to see that team Gibbs were out, most likely on a case. She then left Maria in her office and walked into MTAc.

Standing in front of the big screen Jenny prepared herself for the SecNav's comments on her chosen attire for the day. As his face appeared on the screen she put on her fake smile and Director façade.

"Director Sheppard." Greeted the silver haired man.

"Sir."

"I hear you have today off."

"I do yes. My niece unexpectedly arrived yesterday, wanted to spend some time with her. It is not a problem is it?" she questioned.

"No I was just…surprised. I didn't realise you had any family left."

"She is the only member I am in contact with sir."

"Well then, I'm pleased for you. Erm…would she also be the reason for your…different attire today director?"

"She would sir. Decided I need to stop wearing suits and then dragged be shopping. I have to agree she was right though."

"Well I think it suits you actually."

"Thank yu sir. Shall we get down to business?"

"We shall." Jenny was then briefed on many a mission. Half an hour later she was bored and wanting to go.

"Is that all sir?" she questioned.

"Actually, no. I am going o need you to stay for the rest of the day. The FBI is being given joint jurisdiction on Agent Gibbs' current case. I realise this is spoiling your plans but I need you here. I don't expect you to sit and do case files but I need you to be the peace maker, help out if you want, it's up to you."

"That is fine sir." Jenny said not entirely impressed.

"Well then. Try and enjoy your day Director."

"I will sir." With that the line went dead. Sighing Jenny decided to head back to her office and break the new to the teen.

She went into the office to see the teenager sat on the sofa in her office typing. Going behind her Jenny saw she was on facebook and talking to a lad. "That your boyfriend?" Jenny questioned making the teen jump.

"No." replied maria blushing.

"You're such a bad lyer." They both laughed. "There's been a change of plan."

"You need to stay here?"

"Yeah, how d'you guess?"

"You and dad do the same sorry dace. Not that hard to guess."

"Sorry darling. I'll still show you a round. I'm sure Abby will let you be her assistant for the day, might help you with your forensics course work."

"Sounds good!"

So Jenny and the teenager walked down the stairs into the bull pen when thank fully the team was in. "Hey." Jenny said approaching Gibbs.

"Hey." He replied attempting not to smirk at her cloths.

"So, I want you all to meet my niece, Maria. She's staying with me for a while. Maria this is Ziva who I have told you about. McGee who is out computer whizz. And this Kate, and this is her fiancé-" Jenny was cut off by Tony.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. But you can call me Tony." He said with a grin. Only to be head slapped by Jenny. "Sorry B-Director." He said surprised.

"Your forget I was his probie and partner too." She said raising an eyebrow. "Try hitting on my seventeen year old niece again and I'll do more than head slap you, clear?"

"I wasn't hitting on her-"

"Clear agent DiNozzo?"

"Chrystal ma'am." Then he received another head slap, this time from Kate who simply glared.

"Good, and Tony, I'm taken." Said Maria. McGee and Ziva couldn't help but laugh at the playboy's antics.

"Off to see Ducky." Stated Gibbs knowing that'd be where Jenny was heading..

"We'll come with you then." Jenny replied. As the three walked off, Tony's black book opened as yet more pool were started on the two senior members of NCIS.

In the lift Gibbs had put his hand into Jenny's. On any other occasion he would have stopped the lift but didn't want to make Maria feel awkward. They were both smiling like love sick teenagers which made Maria chuckle to herself. "Liking the clothes Jen. Haven't seen them come out since before Paris."

"Blame Maria, she blackmailed me into it!" the pair laughed.

"Good one kiddo." He said to Maria who glared at him.

"Are you sure she isn't your daughter Jen, she has your glare."

"Nah, she just got it from her dad I think."

With that the lift stopped at the three stepped out. Gibbs and Jenny noticed there was no one down in autopsy so didn't release one another's hands. They walked into the steel room and sighed a sigh of relief Ducky had no patients. "Hey Duck." Came Jenny's greeting.

"Ahh, Jennifer, Jethro, how lovely to see you and who do we have here?" he asked.

"Ducky this is Maria. Maria this is doctor Donald Mallard our M.E."

"Nice to meet you doctor." Said Maria.

"Please call me Ducky."

"Nice to meet you Ducky." Replied the teen with a laugh.

"It's an unfortunate nickname I got as a child which has stuck. IT all happened many years ago-"

"Duck, save the story for another day, I need answers." Stated Gibbs.

"Yeah, and I want to let Maria meet Abby before I go and act as peacemaker between him and the FBI, hell he need one."

With that Jenny and Maria left autopsy and headed up to Abby's lab. As soon as they entered Jenny shouted Abby's name a few times before she turned of her music. "Director, I thought you had the day off?"

"I did, SecNav called me in. Now before you over react listen to me first. For today, and possibly a few other days I'd like someone down here with you, just to assist you-"

"No! No! Not again, no director not again-"

"Abby, I want you to meet my niece, Maria. Maria this is Abby. Maria is going to be your assistant for a while is you don't mind Abby."

"Oh, hey!" she said

"Hey, so …you listen to brain matter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They're my favourite!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, you heard their new song…?" Jenny then left Abby's lab laughing at the two.

_xXx_

"DiNozzo, Todd, go check out the victim's apartment. McGee, hack into the FBI, I want all they have on him, David help him."

Tony and Kate stepped into the lift and soon the emergency stop switch was flicked. "When are we going to tell him?" questioned Tony.

"Why? So you can go flirting around."

"No!"

"What because I'm going to be the size of a house you don't want me anymore? Fine I'll leave then-"she was cut off by his lips on hers.

"I still love you, still find you attractive and always will. So stop it. I want to know because then you'll be out of the field and you and the baby won't get hurt! That's why." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. I was thinking, you want to bring the wedding forward right? So you don't look big?"

"Yeah, how about in two weeks time?"

"Tony we can't-"

"I'll have Jenny pull some strings, my father too. I love you and want you as my wife a.s.a.p. no excuses."

"Yes!" she said filling up.

That day continued as any other would, only everyone had smiles. Even Gibbs and Fornell. Abby had a lab assistant she liked for the first time ever, Tony and Kate were the happiest they could be, and Jenny and Gibbs felt whole. They knew the next few weeks would be hard, but they'd get through it. Especially with the wedding coming up. It showed everyone, this job, as hard as it may be didn't have to overrule your life. You could still be happy.

_**Please leave me a review, **_

_**I have a busy couple of weeks ahead so updates will slow down,**_

_**More review=Wright faster=MORE UPDATES**_

_**So come on please please review!**_

_**I'll forever love you all**_

_**xxx**_


	10. a fight and now i know

_**Disclaimer- not mine**_

_**A.N n=hope it is ok, I'm on work experience for the next two weeks so I might not update til sinday at the earliest so sorry **_

_**I have had this chap planned for ages so I hope its ok. Enjoy …**_

_**xXx**_

**Note- **_Jenny was shot in the stomach when she was younger. It hit one of the walls of her uterus meaning she still has her eggs but can't have a child as her uterus isn't strong enough. _**– I'm not a doctor, only a GCSE biology student and not a very good one. **

**xXx**

It had been just over a week since Maria had first visited NCIS and ever since her first day in the lab the bubbly Goth forensic scientist had taken her under her wing. To Jenny's surprise the 17 year old was quite happy to go to the headquarters every day. When she wasn't found in the lab she was with Kate in the bull pen helping to organise the wedding which was now only one week away.

Today was Sunday. Jethro had finished up his case yesterday and Jenny had thankfully dealt with the majority of the mass of paperwork she had. So, today the pair were home. Maria had spent the morning in bed after c omplaining that she had spent her summer holiday working. Jenny and Gibbs had been highly amused and for the first time since her arrival seen the teenager side of her. Now though the teen was back in her room on skype after coming down and making herself some pasta. Jenny and Jethro were looking through photos in the lounge with the patio doors open. A refreshing breeze ran through the room. The pair were sat laughing on floor at old pictures of themselves.

Jenny felt happy and relaxed. The last week she had felt like she had had a family. After she'd found out she couldn't have children when she was younger she had never thought she'd feel like this. Now though, with the man she loved and her niece she was happy. Out of the blue there was at the door. After untangling herself from Jethro and getting up she walked to the front door. She opened it only to be pushed straight out of the way by a red haired man slightly older than herself.

"Where is she!" Jenny looked confused for a moment before she realised that in front of her was her brother. The man she hadn't seen in nearly two decades. "Where the hell is she Jenny?"

"Why on earth are you here James?" she said in a tone completely softer than his.

"Oh cut the innocent act, we both know it doesn't stick with me! Where is my daughter?"

"I-"

"Don' try and deny it either, I went on her facebook and saw you'd been talking to her. What the hell were you thinking? Couldn't get me to agree with your thinking so you thought you'd drag he down into your murky waters instead?-"

"James, it was not like that!"

"You hacked into my face book? What on earth made you think that was even…why on earth-"said Maria who had heard her father.

"I wanted to know where you were! You have been gone a week with no contact!"

"I sent you a text."

"Saying you were at a friend's."

"Yeah well know you know where I am you can go."

"Not without you I'm not."

"James-" Jenny attempted to interrupt.

"No! No you have caused enough trouble as it is!" he replied glaring at her.

"Trouble?"

"Yeah, you start interfering with our lives again 15 years after I did the right thing and got rid of you. You haven't been part of your niece's life for 17 years so what the hell makes you think you can be now."

"And whose fault is it that I didn't see her?"

"Yours."

"no! Ours. WE argued, WE said WE hated one another. I don't see any of that simply being my fault!"

"Oh, oh I see what you are trying to do!"

"And what would that be Einstein."

"You can't have your own children so you thought you'd nick mine. The closest thing you have is Maria. So you decide you'd get to know her, make be look like the bad guy and then BAM! You have a readymade child. You know what Jennifer? Maybe you not being able to have children is a blessing, maybe that bullet was sent by god. You know why? Because e I feel sorry for any kids you might have had, the poor things would have been second best to your job, just like family. There must be a god up there, cause he sent that bullet!"

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore! As soon as the last work had left his mouth her hand collided with his cheek, it instantly went red. Gibbs stood behind Jenny, his and interlocked with her.

"Maria is welcome to stay here for the rest of the summer, and any other holidays to come. You on the other hand are not welcome. Get the hell out of my house and out of my life!" Jenny said, hate and spite filling her voice.

Jenny Sheppard never usually showed her emotions, but what he had said about her not being able to have children had really hit home and she couldn't take it. So she left the hall where everyone was stood, went into the lounge and out into the garden. She walked bare feet in the grass all the way down to the end where and old wooden swing from her childhood was hung. She sat on it and just listened to the wind in the trees, the birds tweeting and the faint sound of children's laughter in the distance. A silent teer rand down the fierce director's face. She had a family, hell she knew that, both her and Jethro did. Kate had asked him to give her away and for Jenny to be her maid of honour. Abby always called them mummy and daddy, but it wasn't biological. As she relieved moment from her life in her mind, it silently and slowly hit her that she did have a family, and now with Maria in contact, and Jethro always there, she was complete.

_**Meanwhile in the hall…**_

Jenny had left. Gibbs turned the man, his hate for him rising with every passing minute. "That was wrong dad! Out of order and wrong." Said Maria hurt clearly evident in her voice.

"M-"

"No! You didn't need to say any of that. Hell dad that was just…sick! Aunt Jen would be one of the best mum's In the world. I'm staying here, with Aunt Jen and Gibbs. I'm working in the lab and having fun. She's been amazing dad. I'll see you after summer. Until then…until then just stay away." Maria said before heading upstairs to her room.

Then it was just James and Gibbs. "They have both told you to go, now go. Do not give me a reason to seriously hurt you because god help me I will. You've upset the woman I love and the girl who I love like my own flesh and blood. So get out of this house and out of Jenny's life." Said Gibbs in near enough a growl.

"Now without my daughter!"

"Your daughter is staying her, like she wants. Jenny said that and she's said that, now go." Gibbs said pushing him out of the door.

"I'll sue!"

"Good luck suing and ex-marine and the head of a federal agency!"

With that Leroy Jethro Gibbs slammed the door on him. Before looking up the stairs to see the younger red head who signed thank you just like he had taught her. He smiled and walked out into the garden to see his red head on the swing. He walked down to her and placed his arms around her waist. She instantly relaxed when she realised it was him. "He's gone." He whispered into the air.

"Thank you." She returned in barely a whisper.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I guess…I dunno. I suppose it had to happen sooner or later."

"No Jen, he was out of line."

"Jethro he'd right. If I had kids they would only get caught up in NCIS and then they'd end up becoming bottom of the pile no matter how much I tried."

"Jenny look at me, you would be an amazing mum. And I'm sure you will end up being to Maria whether you try or not just like you are to all my team. They think of you as a mother Jen, and I know for a fact Maria does too."

"Thank you Jethro."

Just then Maria appeared, Jenny smiled at her. "I'm so so sorry. If it wasn't for me, if I hadn't have gotten a boyfriend none of this would have happened. Dad wouldn't have turned up and –"

"Maria, none of this is your fault ok? None of this. Me and your dad should have had that argument years ago. You shouldn't have to have seen it. Come here." Jenny said gesturing for the 17 year old to have a hug.

"Dad was wrong; you would be an amazing mum Aunt Jen. No doubt about it."

That moment, under the old tree on an ancient swing, Jenny Sheppard learn the true meaning of a family. IT wasn't necessarily biological, but it was built on the strongest foundations the world has: love, trust and friendship. For Jenny, if that was what family was then she knew she had the strongest, most loving, most trusting and most friendly family in the world. No matter what her biological one looked like.

_**Review thanks go to:**_

_**Left my heart in Paris**_

_**DS2010**_

_**TATE Forever 101**_

_**Rhiz Oneill**_

_Thank you all ever so much._

_TATE will be back next time, pinky promise._

_I really love your review and shout out you all so please leave me one. I have a tough week ahead so it'll keep me writing, plus I will love you forever and a day…_

_-fashiongirl97 xxxxxx_


	11. a wedding of secrets unveiled

_**I don't' own ncis**_

_**I hope this is okay, I've loved writing this chapter so I hope it is ok. It's full of tate yet I've added in Jibbs where I could.**_

_**Review thanks go to: **_

_**TATE forever 101 – I have had a good first week and just one more to go…**_

_**Left my heart in Paris**_

_**RhizOneill**_

_**Thank you all so much, they mean a lot, and to all you alerters and favouriters and silent readers thank you too.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

**One week later…**

Life has a funny way of throwing cross roads at us. Depending on which route you take, your future may change. Just one wrong route and everything can change, everything can be thrown out the window and sometimes it can be nearly impossible to get things back on track. Yet for some people, once in a life time you may get a chance to go the right way. When this happens, you have two choices, firstly you can continue living how you have been- attempting to forget what could have been, or secondly you can do what your heart tells you. Kate and Tony listened to their hearts and it lead them to a life they could only ever have dreamed of. Today was the day that was to change their lives forever, why? Because today, they would become man and wife.

There had been a lot of hassle over who to invite, and who to sit where. This was due to the complex family situation they both faced. Gibbs was to walk her down the aisle, Jenny to be maid of honour, McGee to be the best man, Abby and Ziva bridesmaids. They both knew in their hearts they wanted Gibbs, Jenny, Maria, Abby, McGee, and Ducky at the top table with them, after all they were their true family. Yet then came the issue of biological families. Tony's little brother was unable to attend as he was abroad with school. Tony had invited his dad yet doubted he would attend. Kate's parents had refused to come as she was not marrying a catholic, and she had not siblings so her family was out the window. So, they had given up with the traditional wedding reception. There was to be the top table with their mis fitted NCIS family, yet then the other tables would simply seat a few of their close friends. After all when did anything ever go traditionally for this family?

So now, Kate stood outside of the church ready to take her walk down the aisle. She'd banned Abby from organising her hen do the night before the wedding and was glad to after the hangover she had awoken with the night before. So this morning she was ready to go with a clear head. Jenny, Abby and Ziva wore Navy blue dresses with white sashes. Kate had a long dress with a medium skirt. The dress was white and hand long lace sleeves. Her hair was long and tied in a bun with a few stray curls down. She looked beautiful.

Tony stood at the alter, more nervous than any case had ever made him. His palms were sweating and yet excitement overwhelmed him. Tim McGee stood next to Tony and both looked dapper in their suits.

Outside Gibbs took Kate's arm, Jenny handed her bouquet and the group made their way up. Tony looked around and couldn't conceal the smile that filled his face. Kate looked amazing. The walk up the isle for both seemed to last a life time. Once Gibbs had given her away, Ziva and Abby went to sit with McGee on one side of the old church whilst Jenny and Gibbs went to Sit with Maria.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the joining of Anthony Junior DiNozzo and Caitlin Bethany Todd as they become man and wife in the eyes of our lord Jesus Christ…"

As the ceremony began Gibbs discreetly held Jenny's hands. In the past months they had become experts are concealing small signs of affection like this and today was just like any other. Gibbs couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he saw the pair. Tony had grown up so much after Kates 'death' and was now twice the man he once was.

"Caitlin Todd, I give you this ring as a sign of my love. To show you I will be here by your side through better and worse, that I will always have your six through sickness and health, and to show I will crack jokes and recite movie quotes through richer and poorer." Said Tony as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Anthony DiNozzo, I give you this ring as a sign of my love. To show you I will stand by your side through better and worse, that I will have your six though sickness and health and attempt as I will to educate you through richer and poorer." Said Kate as she placed the ring on his finger.

"Anthony Junior DiNozzo, do you hereby take Caitlin Todd to be your wife through the better and the worse, in sickness and in health and in richer and in poorer?" questioned the vicar.

"I do."

"Caitlin Bethany Todd, do you hereby take Anthony DiNozzo to be your husband though better and worse, in sickness and in health and in richer and in poorer?"

"I do."

"Then in the eyes of the god I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Tony lifted off her veil, and as he kissed her there was a round of applause. There was barely a dry eye in the house by the end of the ceremony. As the newlyweds left the church and waited outside Abby ran out and took tons of pictures of the pair like an exited child. Gibbs, Jenny and Maria soon followed. As Abby approached the pair who were attempting to look natural. "Gibbs have a picture with the director!" Abby squealed.

"Abs-"

"Gibbs."

The two stood awkwardly attempting to act as if there was nothing going on. Abby soon dropped her camera and did a Gibbs glare. "Gibbs put your arm around the director!" she demanded. As soon as he did they fell naturally. Jenny leaned slightly against him and their smiled were as bright as day. "There not so hard! You'd make a cute couple!" she stated before walking off.

A few minutes later Gibbs hadn't moved his arm and Maria came over and discreetly whispered: "Unless you want to be found out I'd move your arm." She whispered. HE quickly did so and the pair exchanged a sad look.

_xXx_

The reception was in a small DC hotel which was high class. AS predicted none of the newlyweds family arrived and so the top table stayed unchanged. Tony and Kate were still beaming after the meal was over, and they smiled seemed to be infectious. Soon it was time for the speeches. As Gibbs stood up, he had been forced into a speech, Tony inwardly groaned. "DiNozzo, you're a pain in ass and I feel sorry in a way for Kate. But you're a good guy with a strong heart; you've matured a lot lately. Kate is a good woman DiNozzo, don't break her heart or let her go. I'm proud of you." Gibbs said sitting down. It was only a short speech, but for Tony and Kate who both knew the words were heartfelt it meant a lot from a man of few words.

It was then the turn of McGee. He cleared his throat then began. "Erm what to say about Tony without getting picked on, even more than I already do, for the rest of my life? Well when I first came as a full agent Tony, he wasn't exactly welcoming, Kate on the other side was. These twi are like fire and ice, they are totally different. But somehow they work perfectly. I wish both of you the best of luck." McGee said with a smile before sitting down.

Finally Tony stood up. "I don't know quite what to say. I never thought in a million years that I would ever be stood here today, married to the woman love. My life has changed for the better so very much since she stepped back into my life, and I wouldn't change a moment of it for the world. Today I married to the woman of my dreams, who is carrying my child. I love both of you!"

There were cheers and smiles and tears once more, as the pairs new spread. As the evening approached and the first dance had been and gone, and the drink was flowing. Abby and Tim were dancing, Ziva was getting chatted up by one of Tony's frat brothers and Jenny was sat at the side, it was hard keeping her relationship a secret. Gibbs came up and sat down next to her. "May I have this dance?" he questioned. Jenny smirked and agreed. The pair stole the show with their dancing and all eyes were on them. They always did fit together perfectly.

"Jethro?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Look if you don't then it's fine but I was wondering if you wanted to come clean about us I mean if its too soon then-" Jenny rambled yet was cut off but Jethro's lip on her as he kissed her passionately showing her he wanted them to know. As they pulled away cheers and wolf whistles could be heard and Jenny and Gibbs smiled.

"That work okay?" he questioned.

"One more for good measure I think." She replied with a smile that reached her eyes.


	12. a family is friends, love and trust

_**Disclaimer- not mine!**_

_**This has been written on my lunch and on the train so i hope it's ok. I don't have word so i'm on open office which i haven't used in 3 years so if any spelling, grammar or layout is wrong please blame it on that and the fact i'm on a mac which i don't usually use.**_

_**Hope this is ok! **_

_**thanks to Left my heart in Paris and Rhiz Oneill for your review (thats from memory so if i've forgotten you i appologise!) **_

_**please enjoy...**_

Four weeks had passed since the wedding. Four weeks filled with family. Kate and Tony's good news had drawn smiles on everyone's faces. After their two week honeymoon they soon returned to work. Gibbs though refused to allow Kate into the field. Yet after Jenny had played piece maker Gibbs got his way. Whilst the others were in the field Kate would be in Abby's lab. Although the younger woman wasn't happy about the decision she knew it would at least put Tony's mind at rest for the time being.

For Jenny and Gibbs things just kept getting better. After revealing the truth about their relationship at the wedding they'd had to tell the SecNav, who although was not pleased about their breaking of NCIS policy wished them the best of luck for the future. Today saw Maria's last day before she returned to School which meant returning to her father. Jenny had had a very...tense conversation with her father in which they agreed that the Sunday before she was scheduled to return to school  
>he would come and pick her up. Today though was the Saturday. Jenny had taken team Gibbs of cases for the day which mean that they all had the day off and had suggested Vance try a day at the top. This allowed all of the miss fit NCIS family to spend Maria's last day with her.<p>

After a tense week they had decided to go to the park for the day. It sounded slightly childish considering she was a 17 year old girl but Maria was just happy to spend the day with the people who had begun to mean so much to her. Unlike her father none of them had judged her for her dress styler or taste in music , none of them had minded. She had begin to realize for the first time since her mothers death that she could have a family. Jenny, Gibbs, the team, they were all a family with an extra seat for her. They had all taught her that family doesn't have to be biological, it's not about blood, it's about love and trust and most of all about people who care. She was sad to be going home now. She'd seen all these people that meant so much to her aunt grow, and in Kate's case quite literally. She;d seen Kate and Tony tie the know, reveal about their family. She seen Gibbs and Jenny get stronger and stronger, and reveal the truth about them. And now she was beginning to see Abby and McGee get closer. Ziva was still alone though, and that made her heart break in two. But Maria knew that it wouldn't be long until she found a man worth her time.

Now, the miss fitted NCIS family all sat on a picnic mat in the park. Kate was showing Ziva her latest scan, and in an un-Ziva-ish way she looked as though she was pleased to know. McGee, Abby, Tony, and Maria were all playing a game of football in which Maria was completely cheating. As the game began to less and less resemble the rules on football Gibbs and Jenny sat quietly together on the mat. Jenny had her head rested against Gibbs' shoulder and the pair looked happy as they watched over their family. In that moment, life was perfect, everyone wore smiles and was laughing. "I'm so glad we can do this without pretending." whispered Jenny to Gibbs.

"You're not the only one." he replied kissing her forehead.

The pair looked up as they heard a squeal come from Maria. They saw Tony chasing after the younger girl shouting: "That was not fair, I'm on your team misses!". Jenny and Gibbs couldn't help bit laugh at the antics of the senior field agent as he picked her up and spun her around. Maria's laughter filled the air. Jenny couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that because of one stupid argument nearly two decades ago she had missed out on so much of her nieces life. Yet in the same moment she also felt so happy that she was here, watching her laugh. Tony and Maria shook hands, most likely an agreement to work together, and re-joined the game. Jenny looked at Kate and smiled. She was beginning to show now, and it suited her. "He'll be a great father." Jenny stated. The younger woman turned to look at her husband.

"Yeah, I know." she said with a smile. "When I found out I was so scared that he wouldn't be ready, that it had all happened too soon. Yet I know now that even if he wasn't ready then he is now."

Jenny couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy pass over her. None of team knew about her being unable to have children, only Gibbs and Maria knew. But she felt as he squeezed her hand ever so gently. It was his way of telling her he was there for her. They may never truly have children in their own right, never experience all those times that parents do, but in their own way they were parent, to Tony, Tim, Abby, Ziva, Kate and Maria. Soon they'd be grandparents too, and that thought made both of them feel old.

As the day drew to a close, they all finished it off at Gibbs house with a barbecue. Now the group were all sat on the floor talking. Yet Maria was getting bored of all the work talk. "Hey, 17 year old here who's last day it is in DC today!"

Jenny turned around and instantly felt felt guilty. She looked at her niece and smiled. "Sorry darling, what do you want to talk about?" She questioned.

Maria looked as though she was thinking but had been cooking up a plan in her mind for a long time. "How about, MY version of spin the bottle?"

"And what would that involve?"

"Well...each person takes it in turn to spin the bottle, who ever it lands on the person who spun the bottle then gets to ask them a question, annnyyy question. They must answer it truthfully and NO passes. So what do ya think?"

Abby instantly sat up with a massive smile on her face. "I'm in!" she said giving Maria a high five.

"Yeah me too." Said Tony in an eager voice.

Soon everyone was in apart from Gibbs and Jenny who were sat looking at each-other. "Come on Aunt Jen, Gibbs?"

" I don't know how about you lot play and i'll go and get us some snacks?"

"Nice try but no! Come on please? I go home tomorrow night."

"Fine, I'm in but only is Jethro is too."

"No." He said bluntly. Jenny looked at him and fluttered her eyelashes, she kissed his cheek then just behind his ear and whispered "Play Jethro." in a tone which sent shivers down his spine. She knew he couldn't resist her and he knew she knew. So instead of giving in he grabbed her wrists and spinning her around so she was on her back. She squealed with shock and burst out laughing as he kissed her neck.

"Erm, guys, does this mean you'll play?" questioned Maria, not quite sure what to say or do.

"Ye-Jethro!" said Jenny playfully swatting him away. Finally he moved yet not after putting her on his knee.

"Right then, who want to go first?" Questioned Abby placing a bottle in the middle of the now circle. No one was quite sure where exactly she had gotten it from but it was there anyway. Tony jumped at the chance to go first, and he was desperately hoping it would land on one of his bosses as he had hundreds of questions lined up to ask them. His luck wasn't 100% in though today as instead of one of his bosses it landed on Ducky, yet he wasn't too disappointed as he knew that he had known his bosses a long time.

"Ducky..." Tony began laughing. "Had you ever been undercover before i met you?"

"Yes my dear boy i had." Ducky answered not willing on that topic to give anymore away that he had to. This fact surprised the younger man as every one was used to him saying a lot more.

"Ooh Ducky, your go..." Said Abby. The older man then spun the bottle and waited to see who it would land on. Unlike Tony Ducky wasn't hoping to get anyone. When it landed on Maria the teenager sat upright and smiled at him.

"Maria my dear what made you choose to take forensic science as one of your A-Levels?" He questioned. Everyone looked at the younger girl.

"Well..I...My...You all know my mother died in 9/11. Well my school went the lab were they search through DNA and stuff to try and identify the victims. My mum was identified like that 6 months later after 9/11. Most people weren't bothered but i knew first hand what comfort it have being able to lay your loved one to rest. I suppose it was then i subconsciously decided i wanted to be able to give that comfort to other families whether it be via 9/11 labs or police labs." As Maria finished Jenny's heart was melting as Maria sounded just like she had after her fathers death. Abby was nearly crying and everyone was sad. "Anyway..." Maria said as she spun the bottle. It landed on her Aunt. "Yey! I've been wanting to ask this."

"Oh no!" Jenny muttered under her breath dreading what her niece was going to say.

"Ant Jen." She said in a serious voice tilting her head.

"Yes Maria."

"Why do you and Gibbs act like love sick teenagers?" Every one burst out laughing and Jenny and Gibbs looked seriously embarrassed.

"We do not!"

"You do, i mean you're sat on his knee for God's sake!"

"It's because, when we were together years ago we were undercover and when you're undercover you have to overact things. It just kind of comes naturally to us now."

"Awww..." said Abby smiling. "Spin the bottle!" And so Jenny did. It then landed on Tony.

"Tony, why did you and Kate never get together before her ;death'?"

"I guess we both wanted to prove ourselves and neither one of us wanted or were willing to break rule 12. But its different now, cause you never know what you have until it's gone." Said Tony hugging his wife. Tony then took his turn to spin the bottle. "Abby, This is not the kind of thing i'd usually ask, but where did your obsession with pig tails come from?"

"Well, you know i was adopted right? And that was never kept from me. So when i was little i used to read books loads an in every one the little girls with their parents always had pig tails and i used to think that if i had pig tails then i'd have a real family, like biological. And so i wore them for years. I don't believe it any more but it's just kind of stuck." Everyone was gob smacked by how honest she'd been. Abby then spun the bottle and it landed on Gibbs, she beamed and without even a second though she asked her question. "When are we getting a Gibblet?" Yet Abby didn't get the response she wanted. Gibbs hugged Jenny who was looking at the floor. She whispered 'sorry' in his ear .

"It's not your fault Jenny."

"I don't understand Gibbs." Said Abby.

"You won't be getting a Gibblet Abs."

"Why?"

"Because i can't have children Abby." Said Jenny looking up. They were all used to seeing her as strong. Now though she had tears forming in her eyes. "It's a long story but when i was younger there was an incident which damaged by womb and means i can't have children."

"But there's always a chance right?" Abby asked desperately searching for any scrap of hope to cling on to.

"No Abs, i went a few years ago to the doctors to see if it was possible and they said exactly what they'd said all those years ago, that i won't be able to carry a child.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't know."

"It's fine Abby." Jenny said reassuringly. She then looked at Jethro who pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Jetho i-" he cut her of by putting a finger on her lips.

"I love you Jenny Shepard, i'll always love you. I don't care if you can have children or not, you are the woman i love." Jenny then rested her head on Jethro's shoulder as he spun the bottle. The game continued to go on long into the night. Jenny stayed on Gibbs' knee and everyone seemed happy. The drink was flowing (apart from to Kate and Maria) and as is did the questions got more and more silly. Couples got closer and everyone just seemed so happy. That night everyone was too far over the limit to drive so they all stayed at Gibbs' house.

The next day Maria left to go home with her dad and Jenny truly realized how attached she'd gotten to the teen. Maria went home wishing she could stay with her aunt but with a promise she could come back in the next half term. When her brother picked Maria up he said nothing to Jenny or Gibbs, just glared at them both. Maria on the other hand hugged both of them and was nearly crying. And although the her dad wasn't exactly on good terms with her aunt, it stung and hurt inside to see how much affection the teen had towards her aunt. Affection she hadn't shown him in a long time.

Jenny Shepard realized that weaken what the term family truly mean, and she also knew, that no matter what happened, or didn't happen she would always have Jethro, the team and Maria by her side. A fact that kept a smile on her face more often that she ever used to have. Family, are people you trust. Blood is thicker than water – lie. Friendship is thicker than blood. And friendship, love and trust will outweigh love any day.

_**I hope ot wasn't too bad! please leave me a review!**_

_**(I'll love ya foreva )**_

_**a very tired fashiongirl97**_


	13. another kiss under the stars

_**Disclaimer- NCIS is not mine otherwise summort along these lines would have happened.**_

_**Authors note – I decided I wanted to write a bit of a fluffy chapter as I'm a bit stuck where exactly I am going with this story…**_

_**So I hope you enjoy, and review thanks go once more to **__left my heart in paris __**and **__rhiz oniell __**simply because they were the only two.**_

_**Please enjoy and my thanks go to all of you who review, alert, favourite and simply read as you put up with my terrible grammar and spelling so thanksyou.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Ever since that day when Maria had returned home 5 weeks ago things had gotten busy. Gibbs seemed to have case after case, after case, and all were high priority. The few nights he did get to go home Jenny wasn't there but working in MTAC. With loads of cases came loads of case reports which all added to Jenny's ever growing pile. She also had international opps to run and sit in on. The few nights she didn't sleep in the office were when Jethro was on a case. Gibbs and Jenny never seemed to be at home at the same time. When they did catch a few hours in the same bed both were shattered and one if the other was up at the crack of dawn the next day.

The fact Kate was now 20 weeks pregnant and therefore doing no field work what so ever meant Gibbs' team was one man down. Tonight though, was a Saturday night. Gibbs had finished his case and now had no case, and Jenny had for once no paperwork. So, they had decided to go out on a date. It was strange to think they had been seeing each other for ages now and yet this was only their third date- sometimes life just gets in the way.

Yet tonight, they were doing it properly. Although Gibbs had moved in with Jenny unofficially ages ago he was at his house getting ready tonight as he'd then go and pick her up. He stood in his bathroom looking in the mirror. He wore a suit and dark red shirt. Yet as he looked into mirror and after the last few weeks he couldn't help but wonder how on earth he had ever ended up with a woman like Jenny in his life. She was beautiful, funny, successful, cleaver, he could go on for a million years. But he was just an ex-marine. HE couldn't believe she loved him.

Jenny was getting ready in her room. She had spent ages going through her wardrobe earlier attempting to find a dress for tonight. She had wanted to wear something that Jethro would like, that would take his breath away. So she had, finally found a dress which she had never worn before. She finished her makeup which was neutral yet with smoky eyes and glossed lips. Then took her hair out of its rollers so it had a fuller curl to it. Then standing up she put on the dress that she was wearing tonight. It was black, and very tight. It clung to her figure and made her curves look better than usual. It was strapless and quite short yet not indecently as it left just enough to the imagination. Around her waist was a thick green sash wish pulled In her waist. She finally stepped into her shoes as she heard Jethro come in, not knocking as usual. "I won't be long, get yourself a drink." She shouted down the stairs. Her shoes were her signature stilettos and matched the colour of her eyes. She put on the ring from all those years ago and the locket he had gotten her for her birthday and then she took one last glance in the mirror. She though she looked quite good considering her age, yet still couldn't quite believe she was with Jethro. The man of her dreams who she would never stop loving.

As Jethro heard her heals he looked to the stairs where he saw the woman he loved. She was walking down the stair which made the already short dress ride up her thighs. Her hair was long, lose and wavy just how he loved it. She looked amazing and from the look on his face she guessed her plan to take his breath away had worked.

"What d'ya think?" She questioned with a smirk spinning round. When Jethro saw the split at the back his mind was made up.

"I think I shouldn't let you out." He said attempting to calm his voice.

"Aww, but I'm hungry." She said whilst putting her arms around his neck, punching herself close and tilting her head.

"Yeah?" he questioned kissing her exposed neck as he put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, for food." She said laughing before pulling him in for a kiss. Finally the two managed to move their hands from the other and left. Gibbs had planned the night to be a surprise so Jenny didn't have a clue about any of it. As they drove from her town house in the black town car Jenny looked out the Window at the early October night. Darkness was beginning to fall , and dusk was here. The roads were quiet and Gibbs drove sensibly for once.

The pair drove on for about half an hour. The car was a nice silence, but soon they arrived at a tiny restaurant on an abandoned hill side just outside of DC. They got out of the car and walked in. Inside it was wood panelled and quite like a log cabin. But their waiter led them out the back where they were lead to a table on the balcony that looked out onto the rolling hills. IT was so quiet and heated by fire plates. The area was candle lit and ever to romantic. Their table was near the edge and had the best views. As the pair sat down Jenny looked at the man she loved. "Thank you Jethro, this place is gorgeous." He just smiled at her.

"So are you." The pair just laughed at how cheesy the line was.

The meal was lovely. The food Italian and gorgeous. They sat quietly occasionally talking but just loving being in the company of one another. As they finished their main meals Jethro took them over to a small wicker couch in the far corner to sit down. The pair sat down and curled up together. They feed each other chocolate strawberries and kissed under the moon light. It was the perfect evening and they both knew it. As the evening passed Jenny looked up at Gibbs.

"If someone had told me a year ago that I'd be sat under the stars with you eating strawberries I'd have put them in a phsyc ward. But I am, and every morning I wake up to you and still think that it is all a dream."

"I love you Jenny Sheppard, always have and always will." He leant down and kissed her passionately, so much it took her breath away. He moved a stray piece of hair away from her face and looked deep in her eyes. "Are you happy Jen?"

"I'm the happiest I have been in a very long time, why Jethro?" she asked wondering where the question had come from.

"Are you sure you want to be with some old grey Marine who's grumpy as hell, addicted to caffeine and had an awful past. A man who s constantly on guard-"

"Jethro!"

"Jen you could be with any senator you wanted. You could-"

"Jethro, I don't want anyone else. You are the man I love. You understand me, and the fact I have a messed up, twisted background. We're both the same. You are the only man I want, the only man I love and nothing you say or try to say, no matter how much you put yourself down or anything is going to change that. I love you from the bottom of my heart, I always have. You and now Maria are my life. And I would not change any of it, not you, not Maria, not the team for love nor money."

"I love you Jenny Sheppard."

That night they kissed one last time under the moonlight. That night doubts were put to bed and they climbed another step on their ladder to the perfect relationship. Although they weren't that far away any more.

_**Please leave me a review, they really do make me smile, and I have a French exam this week so, make me smile… please..**_

_**(My attempt at getting the sympathy vote (; xx)**_

_**-fashiongirl97 **_

_**xx**_


	14. the little things are to be treasured

_**Disclaimer- I don't own ncis**_

_**Authors note – wow! Two chapters In one day! There won't be a third though **_

_**This is dedicated to **__left my heart In paris __**cause she has already reviewed the last chapter and she is always the first to do so. She is an amazing author too. **_

_**I want to shout out to all who have alerted and favourite:**_

_**Alerted- massive thanks to…**_

_**101Holly101 - Amycullen1993 – Anthronut - BellaBellaCullen1 – Ceciilee – DS2010 - EMMT1215 – Fantasyfictionwriter - Kaner88 – MaileS – PaigeJoy - Stargatesg1973 – tataalicat**_

_**Favourite- massive thanks to…**_

_**Angelina56 – kaner88 – LeftMyHeartInParis – lespiritatecat – stargatesg1973 – TATE forever 101 – The room spins**_

_**You are all incrediablly amazing and your support is great so thank you..**_

_**I hope you enjoy this…**_

_**2 weeks later…**_

Every now and again we get the feeling life is running away with us. We get the feeling that life is running away with us. That everything has come and gone, grown and flown the nest too fast. Gibbs had watched his agents, like Tony, got from being a cocky yet nervous probie to a married man, father to be, and exceptional agent. Gibbs had seen Jenny fly the nest and become Director. Sometimes, when everyone was busy, he would look around at all those he had grown to care about and just admire how much they had changed. See how they had grown – metaphorically. See how they'd matured – or not in Tony's case. But most he got a small feeling of pride in the pit of his stomach.

Sometimes he'd look up to see Jenny observing her kingdom, and it was strange to think that he'd once been the one who was her boss. Yet now the roles were reversed. He'd look up and simply admire her beauty in a way which he would kill any other man for doing. Yet as she stood there, she was the one he felt the most pride for. She had taken an almighty leap of faith leaving. One that took guts. But she had managed, she had proven more than anything that she could stand on her own two feet.

Today though for Gibbs was not one of those days. Today he was busy with paperwork and so were his team. Well three quarters of his team. "DiNozzo, Todd, McGee, anyone know where Ziva is?" There was a chorus of 'no boss's' before they got back to work. Jenny had just come down from her office. She couldn't help but over hear.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"You seen Ziva?"

"No, isn't she in?"

"No."

"Lay off her a bit Jethro. It's not like it Is a regular occurrence."

"Mmmm." He replied not convinced. Just then she came in.

"Sorry I'm late Gibbs. It won't happen again." Jenny then placed her hand over Jethro's mouth to stop him replying.

"It's fin Ziva. Ignore him."

"Thank you Jen."

"Can I have a word?"

Ziva then followed Jenny to the other side of the stair where in an un-ziva-ish was she started rambling on about being sorry. "Ziva. I don't care. Who is he?" The Israeli blushed.

"Who?"

"The man who you were with last night?"

"How do you?"

"I was an agent once believe it or not. Spill…"

"His name is Jason."

"And…"

"And what?"

"Come on Ziva this is like pulling teeth. I want to know everything."

"Fine! He is a lawyer, but he works with the victims only. He is tall dark and handsome. We met a few months ago and have been seeing each other since them."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"We are taking things slow. Anyway, I wanted to get things right this time. Everyone seems so happy. Even McGee and Abby might finally be getting together."

"Ziva this is great news. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Jen."

"But you have to let me meet him soon. I promise if Jethro comes I'll control him."

"Thank you. But I don't think we are quite ready for the whole meet the fsmily thing."

"So is he why you were late?"

"Yes, sorry. I stayed over at his lat night and…he didn't want me to go." Jenny and Ziva both laughed.

"Hey, Jen, can I have my agent back now please." Said Jethro as he came around the corner out of nowhere.

"Your agent?" She replied moving closer.

"Yeah my agent." He said. They both had smirks on their faces.

"I think you will find with them being in NCIS and me being director they are my agents."

Ziva watched from the side lines amused. As the pair grew closer together and their smiles widened. Suddenly feeling like a lemon she said. "I'll just go." And she did although he pair didn't move until she was gone when Gibbs pinned Jenny to the wall.

"Jethro we are in work." She said when she regained composure.

"But you said you are the boss and bosses make the rules."

"So I say n-mmmmm"

"Can't say no huh?"

"Jethro!" He simply smirked in reply. Yet the silence was broken by Jenny's phone ringing. Although she had tried to slop his lips from kissing her neck she hadn't wanted it to end. So the phone was unwelcome. Especially to Gibbs. "Sheppard."

Once the phone call was over she turned to Gibbs. "SecNav is on the line in MTAC." She said with a look of displeasure. "He wants to speak to us both."

"Why?"

"I dunno Jethro."

The pair then headed up the stair to MTAC and Gibbs could practically hear all the bets Tony was now making about the reasons why they were entering the room.

Jenny stood in front of the big screen looking at the Secretary of the Navy. "Director Sheppard."

"Sir."

"Agent Gibbs, glad you could come."

"What is this about sir? Myself and Agent Gibbs have piles of paper work to be getting through."

"Yes I do apologise. I was looking into miss scuito's lab papers and it seemed she had an assistant recently."

"Yes Maria. She is my niece. I did inform you sir." Replied Jenny.

"Yes I know. The thing is I had my secretary speak to her teachers, she is a very intelligent girl."

"That she is sir. If you don't mind I still don't see the reason for the call."

"I was wondering when is she due to start university?"

"In a little under a year's time."

"I have a proposition I would like you to pass on."

"Go on."

"I will pay for her to attend DC university. Yet, she should work in Miss |Scuito's lab for the time she is there. She may study what she pleases as long as one is forensics. Jennifer, your niece is highly intelligent and got on very well with Abigail whilst working her. That is something no other lab tech has done. We both agree Abigail is worked off her feet. In my eyes it is a perfect opportunity."

"I do not disagree sir. I will talk to her later and tell you tomorrow."

"I don't get why you needed me here?" questioned Gibbs.

"Well it was purely so that you knew agent Gibbs. You have always liked to pick your teams and as she would be working with you during her time here I thought it only right to make sure it was alright with you. After all when I do not I know director Sheppard gets it in the neck."

"I do not have a problem." Resoneded Gibbs.

"Good then it is all sorted."

With that the screen went dead. Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a look. The offer for Maria was great yet it seemed to be such a strange thing for the SecNav to do. "Wow! I didn't get told off for something!" said Jenny.

"And I didn't…have a go at him!" Gibbs said.

"I know! That I am shocked about!" she replied jokingly.

Later that day when Jenny's mound of paperwork had considerably reduced she rung her niece and told her about the SecNav's offer. She could imaging the girl was jumping all over her room at the news. _That girl has spent too much time with Abby! _Jenny thought as she hung up. She then sent an e-mail to the SecNav confirming that Maria would love the opportunity and headed back down to the bull pen having had enough. When she entered she saw Gibbs was alone.

"Hey." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey yourself." He replied.

"Where are your team?"

"Sent them home. McGee was off out with Abby, Ziva 'wanted to have an early night' and Tony and Kate were nearly having a domestic in the middle of the bull pen."

"So they were all annoying you?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Talked to Maria."

"And?"

"She accepted. Said she would love the offer. I could practically hear the springs in her bed breaking as she jumped on it!"

"Abby will be pleased."

"She will." Replied Jenny, attempting not to yawn. Gibbs stood up and put his coat on. He wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled.

"Come on, let's go home." He said smiling.

Sometimes life can run away with you. Sometimes it can all go too fast and then you feel as though you have missed out. But that is why it is essential just to spend time loving and enjoying the little moments. Because they are what are the most beautiful things in life.

**I hope it was ok.**

**Please leave me a review because they honestly make me smile so very much! **

**-fashiongirl97**


	15. welcoming a little one to the world

_**Disclaimer- I don't own**_

_**Authors note – hello my dears!**_

_**I have had an awfully boring art trip today so I've finished this off. I hope it is ok, thanks to the following for reviews:**_

_**Left my heart in Paris**_

_**TATE forever 101**_

_**Rhiz Oneill**_

_**I hope you enjoy! **_

_**P.S. – italics are flashbacks :P **_

**4 months later…**

Halloween, bonfire night, balls, dinners, Christmas and new year all passed by in quite a blur for the miss fit family. Maria came and went with the holidays and partnerships, romances and Kate grew. Life was great. It was full of laughs and smiles, loves and romances. Pools were created and won, and lost. A year nearly had passed now since Kate's arrival, and it was all quite hard to believe. One whole year since lives had been turned around and romances rekindled.

Today was February 14th, Valentine's day. Yet unlike most people in DC, Jenny, Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ducky were all sat in the waiting room of DC general hospital. Yet this time they were not there because of an injury in the line of duty, but because the time had come for them all to meet the latest member of the NCIS family, Baby DiNozzo. It was currently 01 00 in the morning, and they had been there for four hours. After Tony had rung saying Kate was going into labour they had all left whatever it was they were doing to join the couple as they awaited the arrival of the newest member.

In the waiting room Ziva was sat down on one of the chairs waiting for the baby to come just like the rst. She smiled at she played with bracelet on her wrist. It had been her Christmas present from Jason…

_Everyone sat on the floor at Jenny's house, the fire was lit. Maria had come over for the week and all of their 'family' was there as well as Jason, whom Ziva had asked if she could invite. They had all welcomed hi with open arms. Even if in Gibbs' case that did meet threatening to kill him if he ever hurt the woman he considered a daughter. Maria had gotten on really well with him as he had offered to help her with some of her course work. Now though it was time to share presents. Jason handed Ziva a box in which laying on a green velvet cushion was a silver charm bracelet, each charm had something to do with each one of her 'family'. For Abby it was a bat wings, McGee a mobile, Tony a donut, Ducky a stethoscope, Jenny a green gem and Gibbs a blue gem. It was the perfect gift that showed everyone how much he truly understood how much her 'family' meant to her. _

Abby and McGee sat curled up together in one of the seats opposite. Since October the pair had decided to get together for once and for all. It had given them the final push seeing everyone looking so happy and in love. They'd decided to stop being the only one who was obeying rule twelve and like everyone else had follow their hearts. McGee was sat remembering their first date in mid October.

_McGee straightened his jacket as he looked in the mirror. HE was unbelievably nervous and yet she was his best friend. He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. HE looked fine. White shirt, and black suit, classic but smart. Abby was feeling just the same across town. She had a black dress on in a simple cut that flattered her figure. _

_ The date was lovely, and McGee had arranged it to be slightly different. They went for a picnic under the stars. It was romantic and allowed them simply to talk. The bats came out later on which made Abby beam. It was the perfect night that would hopefully be the start of a perfect relationship. _

Abby was sat with McGee. Yet unlike him she was thinking of the bon fire night they had all celebrated together. IT had been the night that they all had loved.

_They all stood in the local park. Each one the NCIS 'family' was wrapped up in scarves and gloves. Ziva wasn't there and neither was Ducky yet the ones that were there were all wrapped in the arms of their loved ones. They stood in the park that was quite deserted and watched as all of the multicoloured fireworks exploded with colour. Abby had felt like a little child she had been so exited. _

Over in the corner Jenny was sat with Gibbs smiling. Her head rested against his shoulder. The last year nearly had brought so many changes for them both. They'd gone from nearly hating each other's guts, to loving each other. Now, now it was the best thing in the world. Jenny was sat twirling the ring on her left ring finger. There was a emerald, and sapphire sandwiching a diamond. She still couldn't quite believe it sat there, on her finger. Jethro kissed her hair and it reminded her just how he had proposed.

_Jenny stood at the kitchen stove cooking some soup. The soup was just ready and she was wondering where her lover was. She looked outside and saw that the snow was no longer untouched. She realised he must be outside so pulled on a big coat and some boots and went out to find him. She rounded the corner and saw he had a snow ball in his hand. She didn't see the wall and he knew that. So he looked at her and threw it at the woman he loved. She soon retaliated and before long the snow ball fight was in full swing. As Jenny bend down to make another Jethro grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up and spun her round so she faced the wall he'd been throwing the snow at earlier. She wasn't paying attention until he whispered "Read it." In her e_

_ar. And so she did. On the bare brick wall at the side of her old Georgetown house were the words 'Marry Me' formed out of snow balls. She could feel the tears beginning to roll down her cheek. "Jethro?" she said in barely a whisper. Then she realised he was no longer hugging her but on one knee in front of her, staring up into her green eyes. "Yes!" she whispered. "Yes, yes yes." _

_ Before either of them knew it the ring was on her finger and he was kissing her senseless. He was smiling and so was she Both of them were beaming. It was a snowball fight neither of them would ever forget. It was a Christmas neither of them would ever forget. _

Gibbs looked down into the eyes of his new fiancée. It was not how either of them had imagined spending Valentine's day – in a hospital. In fact, they had planned on going out of town for the day. Yet this was not to say they were disheartened at being in the delivery was of DC hospital surrounded by their family. Kate was giving birth and it was an almightily special day. Jethro kissed Jenny's head once more and she looked up. Smiling she kissed his lips. At least this was one good thing now, they didn't have to hide their relationship. They had told the Sec Nav a few weeks later. Jenny and Jethro had both seen the look on his face. One of slight disgust. Yet both were also not willing to let his spoil what they had taken great care in forming. So Jethro had wrapped his arm around her waist and she'd rested her head on his shoulder. The SecNav had looked at them and nodded. He had realised in that moment there was nothing he could do that would stop this pair from tying the knot.

Over in the corner Ducky sat observing the members of his family. Since the return of Kate he had truly seen everyone of his little miss fitting family change. Each and every one had decided to follow their hearts, to follow and do what they wanted. Now, each one had matured. Literally in the sake of the 'kids', but for Jenny and Gibbs it meant they'd finally faced up to something which they had being trying to suppress for too long. Ducky watched on and smiled, they were all his family, and he had a strong sense of pride about them.

Tony came through the door at that moment with a beaming smile on his face. He looked tired, and stressed, but more than anything else: happy. "You want to meet Jr.?" he questioned, not waiting for an answer before returning to his wife and new born child. Smiling everyone followed, lead by an extra hyper Abby. As they entered the room they saw the perfect family. Kate and Tony sat on the bed holding a new born baby wrapped in a fluffy yellow blanket. The pair looked at each other, and Kate nodded to Tony, as if telling him to tell them all.

"I want you to meet Thomas Jethro DiNozzo."

Everyone smiled. Once everyone was fussing over Kate and the baby, Gibbs shook Tony's hand. "Thank you. You've really matured recently Tony, I'm proud. You're and excellent husband, a good agent and I'm sure you'll be a great father too."

This was a valentine's day which no one would forget in a long time. It was the day when two agents who had had to go to hell and back in the last few years finally got a gift from god. It was the day that for everyone would be permanently engraved in their minds. Valentine's Day for these few people was no longer just for couples, but for family.

_Thomas Jethro DiNozzo_

_Born 14__th__ February _

_**I hope it was okay, I really love your reviews so please leave me one.**_

_**-fashiongirl97**_

_**xxx**_


	16. Lets stay like this forever

_**Disclaimer, not mine**_

_**Authors not – this is the end. I want to thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to read this. IT means a lot. Tis has turned out to be the longest story I have written even though it was only originally meant to be a one shot. It had been a new style for me as I've only ever written Jibbs as the main pairing. This chapter is only here thank to left me heart in paris as I was completely stuch and she helped me, so thank you.**_

_**I want o thank the following for their reviews:**_

_**Left My Heart in Paris**_

_**DS2010**_

_**Rhiz Oniell**_

_**Thank you. I hope this is ok, **_

Life can pass us all by, brush past us and knock us out the way. It can use muscle to push us down and make us battered and bruised. Yet it's human nature to get back up and try again. These people, these 10 people or so had been battered, bruised, pushed and shoved more time than most. Yet every time they still found some way to push themselves up, brush the dirt off of themselves and carry on. Yet, as these people have found out in the last one and a half years, sometimes life plays nice. IT picks you up and wraps it's arms around you. Makes you smile, cry tears of joy. It can give you second chances you only dreamed you would ever get.

Four years on since the birth of Kate and Tony's child and the lives of these people were amazing. Everything had changed, friendships had been formed, new relationships built and old ones and family's reformed. Thomas had grown into a bubbly little boy with his mothers looks and his fathers attitudes. Maria had joined Abby full time after finishing a masters degree in forensic science. Abby and her were now working together and amazingly well. Down in the lab things were processed twice as fast. The secNav had been happy Abby was no longer over worked and Abby was happy to have company. Up in her office the director was smiling more often than not. Gibbs smiled at Cynthia from time to time and the silver fox and Redheads relationship was as strong as ever. Yet after four years of being engaged today brought their wedding day.

They hadn't rushed into it. The last four years had seen the pair face many a hard battle. Jen had been hunted down by Svetlana and nearly died, yet Gibbs and Mike and worked together and managed to save her. When things looked up Jenny had been diagnosed with Cancer, something which had caused the red head so much fear. Yet six months ago she was given the all clear. Something which made her and the silver haired fox cry tears of joy. So, that was why today they were finally getting wed. The realisation that once more they had nearly lost one another although to something that they had no control over had made them both decide to get married.

Now, the whole of their NCIS miss fitted family was gathered on the banks of the river seine. It was summer and the sun shined down. One the banks of the river which meant so much and held so many memories for this pair, was a group of 20 seats covered in white covers with green ribbons tied in bows on them. It was to be a small wedding. Gibbs had done the big white thing way too many times and Jenny had never wanted it. So they had both decided to simply invite their 'Family' as well as Fornell, and Tom Marrow. They were the people that meant the most to the pair, and so they were the only people to be invited. The SecNav had tried to get them to have something which would please the media but both had put their feet down.

Gibbs stood greeting all of the members. Jason, Ziva's now husband, shook Gibbs hand and the older man smiled. He had made her happy, made her smile, and now she was an excellent agent who was head of sorting out hostage situations and had her own team.

Then came McGee who Gibbs smiled at. He was the only one of the old team who still remained with Gibbs, and yet Gibbs somehow knew that would not be for long. Tim had matured and grown into an agent who was highly intelligent and yet now had developed his interpersonal skills too.

Then came in the family of the group. Kate smiled at Gibbs and gave him a hug. She was once more 20 weeks pregnant with the family's second child and now a full time mum. Even though she had been an amazing agent, mother hood suited her. Gibbs smiled at her as Tony ran after Thomas who was obviously hyper no doubt from caf pows Abby gave him. When the two DiNozzo boys finally came over Gibbs high fived Thomas who beamed at his dad cheekily as if saying he'd gotten away with it. Tony groaned at his hyper son's antics. Gibbs had seen Tony become a great father who he knew Thomas respected. Tony now ran the second MCRT team Jenny had set up after Gibbs' team had gotten too many cases for them to handle. The second team meant both Tony and Gibbs got to see the people they loved more often than ever before.

Fornell then stood next to Gibbs and smiled. "You ready?" he questioned, looking at Gibbs. He'd never seen the ex-marine look nervous, but now he did. The strange thing was, Fornell knew he had nothing to be nervous about, Jenny and Gibbs were perfect for each other.

"Yeah." Replied Gibbs.

The two best friends stood at the top of the bank, under a white wooden arch with vines creeping over. It was the perfect setting, fairytale like. Yet it was Jenny, as she walked down the aisle that took Gibbs' breath away. Jenny had been lucky her cancer therapy had not made her lose her hair, yet she had been wearing it up as it was easier for the last year or so. Now though it was down. It had grown to a leant that was nearing her waist and Gibbs loved it. She'd had a fringe cut in with feathered sides and today it was long, lose and wavy, just how she knew he loved it. She wore a long, straight yet simple dress. IT fitted her tiny figure, hugged her curves. IT had a green sash around the middle which matched the bridesmaid's dresses. The neck line was a love heart shape. She looked incredible. Even after all she had been through she had barely aged apart from a few laughter lines. She looked amazing.

Jenny stood next to Gibbs and smiles, a smile that lit up her face and every one else's. Ducky who had given her away placed her hand in Gibbs'. Ziva, Abby and Maria the brides maids sat down in their places and watched in awe at the couple. The service began and went smoothly. They said their vows and kissed in the place where they had first said those three words. 'I love you' Now, many years later they were finally getting married in that same place.

As those famous words were said – 'you may now kiss the bride' every one clapped and cheered. There was not a dry eye on the river bank. This pair had lost so much in their lives, yet had finally been given the best gift anyone could ever ask for – the gift of true love.

_**xXx**_

Night began to fall, and the group watched as the sun set on the river and the city of love. That title had been truly earnt tonight. As it set, the speeches began, and for everyone that meant a lot.

"Gibbs and I go back years. As Jenny knows, we don't often get along, but he one of those people you know you can depend on. Life throws challenges in our way as we all know, yet ~Gibbs has had more than his fair she. But he has beaten them and that is what has made him who he is, and earnt his the meaning behind the second b in his name. As much as he is a pain in the ass, un sociable, and uncooperative, he is one of the most loyal people you will ever meat and he deserves to be happy. I wish you both all the best, and Jenny, control him a little please."Tobias asked. It was a speech that had a lot of meaning behind it and one which everyone knew was heartfelt.

"I'll always remember the night in Cairo me and Jenny stayed up talking. I'll always remember how she would tell me about the man she had loved and left, the man she missed. It wasn't though, until I came to DC I realised that man was Gibbs. Jenny is like Gibbs in the way that she is loyal. Jenny has saved mine and many of our lived many a time, even if we don't know it. Those who only know he for her job title don't know the person inside. The one who was willing to go back into a burning house even fire fighter weren't willing to go into to get a woman's little boy. Jenny Sheppard is one of the bravest people I know, she is someone I know is always there for me even when I push her away. She deserves to be happy." Said Ziva. Gibbs and everyone was shocked by her words, the things she had said were heartfelt and unknown.

"I'm not one, for speeches, so all I'm going to say is this. I love you Jenny Sheppard, you make me laugh, smile, cheer me up and help me out. You're the strongest, bravest woman I know, you fight for what you believe in and are there for everyone. You are the one person I can always count on and I love you so very much." As Gibbs finished Jenny stood up and fully kissed him on the lips. His hands went to her hair and hers around his neck. Everyone smiled apart from Thomas who pulled a funny face and shouted "ewwww!" the pair pulled apart and everyone laughed.

Families are things everyone had if they just look around them. But for this group of people, they wouldn't have gotten theirs if it weren't for a secret kept, a person brought back, and a second chance. Facing up, sometimes, can turn your whole world upside down and make your dreams come true.

**-The End-**

**Please leave me a final review to tell me what you thought all in all, it is really appreciated! **


End file.
